<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Floating Amongst the Stars by Six2VII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837431">Floating Amongst the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six2VII/pseuds/Six2VII'>Six2VII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Space, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Disability, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reference to Rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six2VII/pseuds/Six2VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes on a mission in space to help Steve find their friend Bucky. He finds his true love instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all grew up on the same rock, peering up at the stars, dreaming of floating amongst them. They made the most out of what they had, which was nothing. Their ancestors had established this colony in hopes of finding a better life. What they found was more of the same on a new planet. Jylk-5 exported Xandrite crystals.  Workers made enough to keep them fed and strong enough to do the backbreaking work it required to loosen the purple gems from the rock it was encased in.</p>
<p>James was the first to escape. He was the first to do everything in their little trio. He had an easy smile and sharp wit that served him well. Starting at the age of 16, he hardly ever went to pod alone. He joined the Soldat as soon as he was old enough. </p>
<p>Steve signed up next, encouraged by the relays from James describing the worlds he was seeing and the money James was able to send back home to help the family. George and Winifred Barnes had five girls to feed on a miner and seamstress’s salary. James’s job made sure Winifred could eat every night instead of rationing food for her hardworking husband and children. </p>
<p>Steve’s dad was a miner, but he died in a freak accident when Steve was three. His mother was a colony nurse. She made more money than most, but she was also the lone provider in her family. Steve had everything he needed to survive, but not much more.</p>
<p>Sam joined because it was tradition in his family. Every Wilson for the last six generations had served at least two years, protecting the colonies and their interest. Sam was proud of that tradition until he learned the hard way one person’s hero was another person’s conqueror. He finally beat that smug asshole James at something. He left the Soldat as soon as his two years were up. He used his piloting experience to land a job on a freighter shuttle.</p>
<p>As good as a man Steve was, he had a serious problem with authority. It made sense. He was a creative. If he had been born on a half-decent rock he would have had more choices then soldier or miner. He might have gone to art school. He came out of the military not knowing what he wanted to do with his life, but he knew one thing, he never wanted to work for anyone again.  </p>
<p>Like most things in James’s life he took to the Soldat like a fish in water. He climbed the ranks in record time. He was very good at killing people. He didn’t like it, but he told himself he was protecting the people he loved- his Ma and Pa, the girls, Steve and even Sam Wilson. Steve was his best buddy. He loved him like a brother. For a long time it was just Steve and Buck against the world, that is until Darlene Wilson was stationed on J5. </p>
<p>Steve met Sam while running, of all things, and then Sam was just there, all of the time. Eventually, they warmed to one another or got less chilly for Steve’s sake. The thing is Steve commed or relayed every week. Wilson may relay for special occasions, like James’s birthday or Hanukkah. He was a friend of a friend- an associate, but when James’s thought of home, Wilson was included sometimes featured. In the wee hours of the night Bucky missed his smart-ass mouth.</p>
<p>-o0o-</p>
<p>“Cap, I know you're coming. Yeraldine is going to be there,” Alvi said in the doorway of Bucky’s quarters.</p>
<p>“Yera, will be fine without me boys. After that shit show today, I’m going to take a long hot bath. Maybe read before I let the painkillers pull me under,” Bucky said, lying back in his pod.</p>
<p>“There’s a freighter here. They’re selling cigarettes with real tobacco, top shelf vodka, and they have a good selection of sexers.” </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t go sticking my cock in Reago’s sexerbots. Your dick might get fried or worse fall off from the super clap.”</p>
<p>“Reago had his license revoked again. This freighter is one of the new guy’s- Furry,” Alvi replied.</p>
<p>“It’s Fury you illiterate asshole,” Capra interjected, sitting at James’s desk, sending the credit transfers Bucky had just approved for payroll. Bucky sat up.</p>
<p>“Fury? What’s the ship name?” Bucky said, putting down his novel.</p>
<p>“Uh,” Alvi uttered, looking up the flight manifest on his pad. “Goose The Cat.”</p>
<p>Bucky smiled. Sam relayed about his new gig a year ago. It had been five years since Bucky had seen him. He could always demand Steve meet him at a space station or try to line up their leave to take a weekend on New Vegas. He couldn’t do that with...Him and Sam weren’t like that. He wondered what Sam looked like, now. Bucky knew what he looked like- shit. He got the shit kicked out of him earlier by some Fama’opar rebels. He smelled even worse. He got up heading for the showers, grabbing his shave kit. </p>
<p>“Do you want us to wait?” Alvi yelled after his captain.</p>
<p>“I’ll meet you down there,” Bucky said.</p>
<p>-o0o-</p>
<p>Bucky pushed through the crowds of drunken soldiers, tourists, business people, and merchants. Freighters always brought out the crowds at the base marketplace. He spotted the mobile booth, but the Asian guy manning the merchandise was not Wilson. He headed for the cantina. </p>
<p>As soon as he walked into the door, Yera was pulling him into a hug. He had spent too many nights buried between her thighs and took too many freebies for her not to think they were in a relationship. He usually didn’t care. Matter of fact, he brought her things or made her dinner sometimes, so she felt entitled to him- not tonight.</p>
<p>“Well, don’t you look dashing, Captain. I haven’t seen you this spiffy since base inspections. It’s a good look on you. You want me to blow you, Jimmy? I’m in a generous mood. I’ll do it for free,” Yera said.</p>
<p>“Not tonight, Yera,” Bucky said, looking around the crowded bar. </p>
<p>“Hey, Cap. Are you going to try the sexers? They have a money back guarantee and a health policy pledge.” Alvi asked, walking up to him. Clearly he had already tried the wares.</p>
<p>“Sexers?” Yera huffed.</p>
<p>The world slowed around him. Yera was pissed and said so, but Bucky did not hear her. He was focused on Sam laughing with what he assumed were his crew. He had a beard now and lots more muscle. Bucky had bulked up too, but he imagined...Sam just looked different from what he remembered which was fine. It was better than fine. Bucky moved towards the table ignoring Alvi and Yera.</p>
<p>When Bucky was ten feet away, Sam glanced up and did a double take. He smiled and suddenly Bucky was transported back to that miserable rock he grew up on. Sam got up and moved towards him. They stopped three feet away from one another, “Well you look like shit,” Sam smirked.</p>
<p>“Look who’s talking. Is that a dead rat on your face?” Bucky returned.</p>
<p>“At least I can grow a beard instead of cat whiskers. You know that hair really isn’t regulation, right?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m a captain on this rock, and you’re what? A taxi cab driver?”</p>
<p>“Yep, a taxi car driver making ten times your credits. It’s good to see you man,” Sam said, man-hugging him, arms wide and loose with a hard pat on the back. Bucky mimicked Sam.</p>
<p>Sam introduced him to his crew and his boyfriend, <em>Riley</em>. Eventually, Bucky waved over Alvi and Capra. Yera walked by and Bucky grabbed her wrist, introducing her to Sam. The man shook his head at Bucky, but was very polite to Yera. They told story after story of their teenage shenanigans, and then it was time to go. Sam, his crew, and <em>Riley </em>had to get up early to make their next stop. <em>Riley</em> finally detached himself from Sam’s side so Sam and Bucky could say goodbye.</p>
<p>“Of course the longest committed relationship you have is with a prostitute,” Sam said, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Are you looking down on sex workers, Sammy?” James accused, sipping his ale.</p>
<p>“No, my last year in, I’m sure I paid off a few mortgages. I’m just looking down on you.”</p>
<p>“Whatever Wilson, you seem pretty attached yourself. I didn’t know…” Bucky trailed off, glancing at <em>Riley</em> who was fucking waiting at the entrance of the cantina.</p>
<p>“I date guys now? I didn’t, until I got off of J5, but Man,” Sam said, dapping Bucky up. “I gotta get out of here. Fury keeps a tight schedule. You can relay me more than three sentences, Man.”</p>
<p>“I’ll think about it.”</p>
<p>“Stay safe out here. The Sixth Wave has completely captured P-Rup 2. We don’t even go in that sector anymore. It’s not that far away from here.”</p>
<p>“So, you're still a worry wart, Wilson? That’s cute.” Bucky said, pinching his chin.</p>
<p>“Man, I can’t look out for my friend?” Sam said, batting Bucky hands away.</p>
<p>“I’m your <em>Friend </em>now<em>?</em> Civilian life has made you soft. Don’t worry. I’m the youngest captain in 100 years for a reason.”</p>
<p>“You’re so arrogant,” Sam sighed. He smiled, but he was serious. Bucky knew it. It’s why he was trying to play this down. “Just because you're good with a weapon.”</p>
<p>“I am the weapon,” Bucky said. They had stormed a settlement today to get info on the Wave.</p>
<p>“Alright, Buck,” Sam gave up, man-hugging him again. He always pulled this macho shit with him. Steve got the real Bucky. Sam got the persona. It didn’t bother Sam that much as teenagers, after all Steve and Bucky had been best friends their entire lives. Sam was the dummy that thought something had changed between them before Bucky shipped off. It didn’t. </p>
<p>“See you, Wilson,” Bucky said, his chest tight. He was homesick. He should try to relay Steve or Becca to see if they were up. Instead, he fucked Yera up the ass while rubbing on her clit. He exploded inside of her thinking of his last summer on J5. It was the last happy thought of James Buchanan Barnes.</p>
<p>-o0o-</p>
<p>-o0 Two Years Later 0o-</p>
<p>They crouched outside the big metal doors waiting for Stark to blow them. Sam was worried. Steve was too invested, and he didn’t know if he could trust his crew as a unit yet. They were formidable enough, but pretty new as a team. They would be harder to kill than the last group of riff raff Steve had cobbled together on his suicide mission. Sam hesitated when Steve asked him the first time to go half on a runner ship. His pitch sounded good until he got to the part about finding Bucky. </p>
<p>Bucky’s base was attacked not two hours after Sam had left the dock. Everyone knows the Sixth Wave took no prisoners. Bucky killed 52 men, launched the housing section of the Space Station into deep space saving hundreds of lives, and destroyed two battle cruisers. Their friend died a hero, but there were rumors, murmurs that the Sixth Wave took some soldiers and used them as guinea pigs. Steve didn’t have any hard evidence, but he believed they took Bucky. </p>
<p>Sam didn’t want to watch his friend chasing ghosts, especially if it meant fucking with the Sixth Wave. He tried to talk Steve out of it, but he wouldn’t listen. He and Riley had just got engaged and his fiancé was totally against the idea of going in with Steve. Even still he asked Steve to give him a day or two to think about it. Unbeknownst to Sam, Steve got some intel that couldn’t wait, and he took off without Sam.</p>
<p>Steve took his savings and hired some mercenaries to take a run at a so-called secret base on a Kataran moon. His hired help abandoned him, and Steve almost didn’t make it out of there. He took two slugs in the gut, and one on the thigh. He woke up floating in an old Junker ship patched up with no idea how he got there. To this day Steve claims that Bucky saved him. </p>
<p>Ms. Rogers wanted to check him into the mental ward at J5’s clinic. Sam talked her down, really he just begged and promised to take care of him. He had already lost one friend. He wouldn’t lose Steve too. In the end, he lost Riley. </p>
<p>His fiancé could not understand Sam’s loyalty to Steve. He couldn’t understand why he would use his savings to help him instead of on their future together. If Riley couldn’t understand that, then he didn’t understand Sam, and maybe they shouldn’t be getting married.</p>
<p>Fury cut Sam a deal for a decrepit runner. Sam used his savings, and did a few low level jobs to pay Fury off. He got Steve on his feet. Him and Steve did enough runs for Steve to pay Sam for half ownership of the runner. They named their ship Avenger. They may not find what Steve was looking for, but they were going to take out as many Sixth Wave motherfuckers as they could. They were building up a reputation. The jobs got bigger and more lucrative. Eventually, they started thinking about hiring a crew full time instead of using mercenaries they trusted.</p>
<p>Clint got the first offer. He was a simple man. Pay him on time, give him pizza, and allow him to foster the occasional stray, and he was a happy dangerous man. Sam laughed the first time Clint pulled out a bolt and his sword. He wasn’t laughing when the job was done. </p>
<p>Stark came to them. Stark was born on Earth 57. He was loaded, and also wanted for questioning on 37 planets, and in the entire Tadpole Galaxy. He was a genius engineer. He needed to stay on the move until the heat died down from him blowing up an island. Sam and Steve didn’t ask or want to know. He paid them a shit ton of credits to keep bounty hunters off his ass. Seventeen mercenaries had tried and failed to capture Stark. </p>
<p>The trillionaire almost creamed himself when he boarded the runner for the first time. The fifty-nine crates and suitcases made it clear he was afraid he was going to be bored. Now, he had a whole piece of shit runner to tinker with, him and his two robots, Dum-E and U.</p>
<p>Slowly, but surely Stark was turning their boat into a high tech piece of machinery. He upgraded the weapons, engines, and flight compulsion when they could find and afford the parts. Clint was most excited about the common room replicator that didn’t make everything taste like old feet. Stark was working on an AI for the ship. It would make their lives easier, so would another gun. </p>
<p>Sam was all in on Natasha. Steve wasn’t. Steve saw her as a spy for Fury. Sam saw her as a competent gun and beautiful woman. That pretty face and tight body could get them intel they could only dream of. She was smart, deadly and efficient. The fact that she was considering leaving a freighter to join their operation was a miracle. </p>
<p>Steve was worried Fury had too much control over the run on their ship. Nat came up with Fury. Sure, Fury kicked them most of their jobs, but they worked for other folks too, Xavier, Stark, and the J5 colony council a few times. They were guns for hire and Natasha was one of the biggest baddest guns out there. She also came with a doctor boyfriend.</p>
<p>Bruce Banner is probably the only reason Steve allowed Natasha on the ship. Most small operations didn’t have a medic or at least half of one. The guy was a junkie that needed hulk to make it through the day. He used to be the head of an entire medical corporation for twelve planets. Now he sewed up their booboos and cured them of chlamydia when necessary. As long as he had his green he was a laid-back guy. </p>
<p>They got stranded in a gunfight once, and the guy went ballistic before Stark could get them going again. Nat had to talk him down before Sam put a bullet in his skull. Steve wouldn’t have been able to do it. Steve looked like a giant, but he was a fucking teddy bear. He didn’t want to give up on anyone, which is why Sam was usually left making all the hard decisions on the boat.</p>
<p>Of course their first real job together had to be a Bucky lead. Xavier got an anonymous tip. Sam wanted so badly to believe with Steve, but he couldn’t. Sam just couldn’t get right after he left Bucky on that Space Station, even Riley noticed. Sam actually commed him instead of sending a relay. When it didn’t go through he turned on a broadcast, and he saw the news. </p>
<p>Sam didn’t want him to be gone. He didn’t, but he also didn’t want to torture himself. There were some things...He never got to...now he was working himself up. They needed someone to be focused on this mission. He didn’t want Bucky to be dead, but he was very afraid of what they might find if Steve’s rumors were true.</p>
<p>What they found was a battalion of men guarding one room. Steve mowed through them determined to get to that door. He used all that muscle he put on in the military and training to break backs and necks. He kicked a guy through a wall. The guy Rogers just slammed through the floor wasn’t getting back up.</p>
<p>Sam had the same training as Steve, but he liked guns. He was capping people to keep them off of his partner. Bullet through the eye- check, bullet through the heart- bullseye, bullet in the head- ping? <em>Ugh! That guy was a cyborg</em>. It was okay, though, because when Sam missed his pet drone shredded them like corrupt bankers' records. Red Wing ate into the borg’s body with a deluge of bullets- system failure. </p>
<p>Clint and Natasha dealt with the stragglers. Imagine dodging a bullet and a raging maniac just to have an arrow hit you in the heart, and because Clint was thorough, it explodes. Or, you’re a big scary Sixth Wave terrorist. You're used to women wrapping around your body. This isn’t what you imagined when you saw the petite redhead. Thighs around your head is usually a good thing, the electric shock to your brainstem not so much. </p>
<p>Stark finally popped the door, and they rushed in to find the main computer hub of the Sixth Wave. Steve was disappointed, but Stark talked Natasha through uploading the files to broadcast, and then they disabled their entire network. Plasma grenades are so efficient, and illegal, but taking out the Sixth Wave was worth the risk of losing their runner license. </p>
<p>The council agreed. With one mission they became heroes- legends, and unfortunately, targets. The Sixth Wave scattered, off to plan the Seventh coming. Sam and Steve could suddenly pick and choose the jobs they wanted. They brought all the parts Stark needed to make their ship next level. They raised everyone’s salary, and were thinking of hiring one more gun. Sam had been putting a bug in Hill and Danvers' ear, but neither woman had taken him up on his offer, yet. Danvers was in love with a member of her freighter crew, and Hill was loyal to Fury like Sam and Steve were to each other.</p>
<p>Steve, Sam and Clint were in the common room. Steve was sketching. Clint was eating cereal and watching cartoons, and Sam was reading. Sam’s comm pinged. He looked at the screen and put the device down. It stopped for a moment but pinged again.</p>
<p>“Sam, just listen to what the guy has to say,” Steve said.</p>
<p>“What’s there to say? He broke up with me when I spent all my money on this ship, and now that I’m a millionaire he thinks we should take another shot.”</p>
<p>“Or, you chose me, a lunatic, over him, and now he sees that I’m a good guy.”</p>
<p>“You aren't crazy for having hope, Man,” Sam said.</p>
<p>Proximity alarms went off around the ship. They were parked on Efhua, J5’s outer moon. Clint pulled up the security feeds just in time to see Red Wing and U murk two fools- nineteen had come and nineteen had fell. Sam’s crazy ass drone was doing his celebratory dance.</p>
<p>“What the fuck did Stark do?” Clint asked. They watched another merc fall off of a ledge on screen. This one was already dead.</p>
<p>“Mm mm,” Sam uttered, shaking his head. “Leave that shit alone.”</p>
<p>Natasha, Stark, and Banner walked into the common room. All three men looked up at their shipmates. They were pale. </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>“We found him,” Stark said. Stark had his personal AI, Jarvis, reading through files and tracking CCTVs and public security feeds. For almost a year there had been nothing. </p>
<p>“Found who?” Clint said. He looked at Natasha. “Oh, him.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was becoming painfully clear that they didn’t find shit. The being formally known as James Buchanan Barnes found them, or actually led them to him. He was twenty minutes away in the only city Efhua had. Sam couldn’t look at him. He was covered in filth. His once shiny wavy hair was lank and dull. His eyes were lifeless, and his handsome face creased with lines that weren’t formed from laughter.</p><p>They found him in an alley petting a kitten. His knuckles were bleeding. His arm would whir every time anyone but Steve stepped closer. Sam didn’t even try, he hung back, looking out unto the street, making sure no one spotted them. What he really wanted to do was cry or kill every Sixth Wave motherfucker hiding in caves or on desolate moons. This was...it was easier when he thought he had died. He mourned him and moved on- or was trying to. Now there was this...being.</p><p>Stark and Banner said he was forty eight percent human, forty-three percent artificial, six percent salamander, and one percent each of eagle, wolf, and bear. He had exceptional eyesight, smell, healing capabilities, and speed. His left arm was a weapon. His left leg was titanium. Some of his major organs had been replaced with artificial ones. His brain was still intact, but Banner said there had been extensive modifications- like trip switches that controlled his behavior and personality. The doctor said he had never seen anything like it.</p><p>“Guys, I think your friend is the White Wolf,” Natasha said, examining the cyborg from across the room.</p><p>Nat never spoke about her past, but she knew how to spot and manipulate a bad guy. She sometimes got intel Fury and Xavier would beg for. Banner said that he was one of her targets, but she saved him instead. No one came for her or Banner. Which meant Nat had juice. She used it when they were in a bind, but here she was revealing something for free.</p><p>“Bullshit,” Steve said. Sam hadn’t spoken since they coaxed Buck- the cyborg out of the gutter onto their ship. They had all crowded into Banner’s med bay/lab. Sam hung out in the corridor fighting the need to escape. </p><p>The White Wolf was an urban legend, a boogeyman used to threaten people who stepped out of line. No one was that good. No one could do the things they claimed he could do. He was a ghost story.</p><p>“There’s something else,” Stark said, scanning the cyborg. The being was still and quiet, but Sam knew he was calculating. He was a cobra ready to strike, a lion crouched in the grass.</p><p>“What?” Steve said, lowering himself in front of his old friend. Rogers grabbed the cyborg’s knee, looking into his eyes.</p><p>“He’s your source,” Stark said, typing into his tablet.</p><p>“What?” Steve asked.</p><p>“He gave you the base on Ghaj. He’s been feeding us intel, or at least our contacts intel. I traced those calls that Xavier and Fury got. I thought it was a trap for me, but the IP address I’m getting from the software in your chimera friend here is a match for one of the addresses I chased down. I could never confirm because I ran into 500 decoys. You’re good, murderbot, but I’m the best.”</p><p>The cyborg glared at Stark. “I’m just saying. I’m a friendly. Tell him I’m a friendly,” Stark said, backing away.</p><p>“How do we know he isn’t working for the Sixth Wave?” Sam asked, in the doorway. They were positioned around the examining table. Stark was here for the technology, Banner because it was his domain, Steve wouldn’t leave his side, and the others were transfixed, like watching a tram accident or building burn. Sam had never been into watching people’s misfortune. He was there trying to be the levelheaded one. Steve was emotional. It’s a wonder he hadn’t tried to hug the cyborg, and get his neck snapped in the process.</p><p>“Sam, Bucky would never…” Steve stood and turned to him, horror on his face. </p><p><em>Yes Steve, I’m the bad guy here, the one with some fucking sense. </em>Sam knew he wasn’t going to win this battle, and he was exhausted. “That’s not Bucky,” Sam reminded his friend. He glanced at the hybrid. The being looked up at Sam at the same time. Sam felt his eyes welling with tears. He left the room. He locked himself in his bunk. He had no idea what to do, say, think, feel. He felt like he had just talked to James. He was just teasing him, and now.  Sam wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to get some sleep. </p><p>-o0o-</p><p>Of course, Steve wanted to make him crew. Sam questioned Riley’s loyalty, but Sam felt like a Judas compared to Steve. Steve and Bucky were closer- always had been. Steve shaved the hybrid’s nasty matted hair. Got him some new clothes and food. He set up their last bunk for the cyborg, and brought a bunch of stuff Bucky used to like. Sam let Steve have his reunion while he concentrated on their next job. </p><p>“And here is the bridge, Buck,” Steve said, smiling at the man. </p><p>Sam could feel his presence in the room. He didn’t like having his back to him, but he wasn’t going to chance a look. Last time was...too much. Sam sighed. “Do you think it’s a good idea that he’s in our control room, at least until we confirm the cyborg is not working for someone else?” Sam asked. Sixth Wave would definitely use the body of their old friend as a Trojan horse. He didn’t sound like Bucky, talk like Bucky, or walk like Bucky. So that meant...</p><p>“You’re being ridiculous, and stop talking around him like that,” Steve chastised. </p><p>“Sam Wilson’s behavior is logical. I am a threat, and I am no longer James Buchanan Barnes.”</p><p>“Buck, don’t say that.”</p><p>“It is an accurate statement, Steve Rogers. I would like to be referred to by a more appropriate nomenclature.”</p><p>“How about White Wolf?” Sam said. After Sam tried and failed to get some sleep, he stayed up all night doing research in Stark’s lab, Stark hardly ever slept. He was up, fiddling with the AI program he was constructing. Sam went through Banner and Stark’s analysis. He read anything he could find on White Wolf and Sixth Wave experimentation. </p><p>The White Wolf was their greatest success and biggest failure. They made him, trained him, and then lost him four months after all the surgeries had been complete. The White Wolf started hunting his captors and their bosses across the galaxies, but the stories all centered around J5, which meant he had been tracking them as well, or probably Steve.</p><p>“I do not wish to be called White Wolf,” Barnes answered.</p><p>“Bucky 2.0 is a good name,” Clint chimed, walking into the room to take his shift at the helm. “B2,” He amended.</p><p>“It’s easy to say,” Steve added.</p><p>“I find it satisfactory. What is your determination, Sam Wilson?” B2 asked.</p><p>“It’s your name. Your choice,” Sam said, getting up and going to his bunk.</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>Sam was going to sit this one out, but Steve pouted like a toddler until he finally agreed to come along. Sam had been up all night reading again, and the things he read did not alleviate his concerns about the White Wolf or B-peat or whatever everyone was calling him. Sam stuck to his quarters when he wasn’t flying the ship. Stark kicked him out of his lab at four in the morning. </p><p>Now he was here to find a dognapper. Some rich assholes annulled their marriage contract early. They both wanted the dog. Instead of taking it to the magistrate like the colony's laws required, asshole number one skipped worlds and was hiding on Ayj-7. The dog was the last of a purebred line, and was worth millions of credits. And here Sam thought they loved their pet. He was being a dick, of course it could be both.</p><p>Riley commed and wanted to meet on a resort moon this weekend- his treat. Maybe Sam should take him up on it to get away from all this. The next few jobs were cakewalks. Steve could close them without Sam, especially with his new gun.</p><p>They were crouched in bushes staring at a creepy house that looked very much like it was haunted. Steve was giving hand signals, while Stark was taking apart the security system from the ship. On Stark’s word they rushed the building, clearing the ground floor with no problems. A few sleeper holds and darts full of the shit Banner cooked up and the guards were unconscious. They left Redwing downstairs as a lookout. Stark informed them that the second floor had a larger presence, but nothing they shouldn’t be able to handle. They moved in silence, sweeping the second floor. </p><p>Sam shot two guys from the shadows while his team spread out. He went into a room and there were several cages stuffed with exotic and wild animals. Some were alien. The creatures looked miserable, some unfed. It was no secret Sam loved birds, but he didn’t like to see any vulnerable beings mistreated. </p><p><em>So much for love, </em>Sam thought. Asshole number one was a motherfucking poacher. Sam was so worried about the creatures, trying to free them, he didn’t see the man sneak up on him. He felt the barrel of a gun against the base of his skull.</p><p>“Who are you?” The man asked.</p><p>“Your mother,” Sam answered. The man hit him in the back of his head with his gun. Sam’s head swam as he fell to the floor. He heard a click, waiting for the inevitable. Instead of hot pain punching through him, the man’s brains splattered across his face. Goons rushed the room, and the cyborg ended them in the most ruthless and efficient way possible. He was fury and night and art in motion. It was beautiful and terrifying the way he snapped necks, carved pieces off of men, and then stopped suddenly to stare down at Sam barely out of breath. </p><p>Sam was covered in other people’s blood. Steve rushed into the room, with Clint and Tasha on his heels. “See, I told you I wasn’t needed,” Sam said, getting off the floor. He slipped in someone’s spleen. Clint had to reach out and steady him. B2 had wandered off and was staring into a cage that was too small for the wolf it housed. The animal whimpered and bowed. The cyborg released the animal from the cage. Sam limped out of the room. He heard Clint say I want a pet too.</p><p>-o0o- </p><p>Sam was in the command center when Steve stormed in. “We finished processing the site no thanks to you.”</p><p>Sam didn’t even turn around. “I told you I didn’t want to go, Man.”</p><p>“You’re acting like a real jerk right now,” Steve said. Sam didn’t answer. He knew Steve was right.</p><p>“We got Bucky back,” Steve said.</p><p>“We got something back,” Sam muttered.</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you? Are you jealous?” Steve asked.</p><p>“What?” Sam hissed, finally turning to face his friend.</p><p>“I know you and Buck never clicked like we did, but you're both my oldest friends. I love both of you. I would do the same for you.”</p><p>“Fuck you, Steve,” Sam said.</p><p>“Okay then, are you scared of him? Because Tony said Bucky just saved your ass.”</p><p>“That’s not Bucky!” Sam yelled, getting up to leave.</p><p>“Sam, please,” Steve said. “He’s in there. We just-”</p><p>“See this is why. This is why right here. You're getting your hopes up that the cyborg is going to wake up one day and be Bucky again, magically. He’s gone, Steve. Gone. He’s a machine and  lizard and a fucking wolf. He’s more not Bucky than Bucky, and I’m sad. No we didn’t have this great bromance, but he was my friend. He had my back, and he’s fucking gone. I mourned him a year ago, and now there is a death machine walking around with his face.”</p><p>“Sam, I know it’s not going to be instant, but if we-”</p><p>“What did Banner say?” Sam said, cutting his friend off. The diagnosis wasn’t good. Banner said that despite the healing abilities grafted into Bucky’s DNA, his brain has been surgically altered extensively. The human body is amazing, and Bucky’s brain repaired itself enough to give him autonomy, but they may never get smart-ass, charming, swagged out Bucky back.</p><p>“Miracles happen-” Steve declared.</p><p>Sam walked out of the control room to the common room. “I’ll give someone my 10% to take the helm,” Sam said into the room. Clint jumped up and headed for the cockpit. B2 glared at him. He probably heard everything  Steve and Sam just said. The wolf sat at the cyborg’s feet gnawing on a bone. The animal was clean and unafraid of his new master. </p><p><em>Damn it, Sam, </em>The pilot thought. He had been so caught up in his grief, he hadn’t thought about this version of Bucky, how he felt, if he felt. It didn’t fucking matter. His Mama taught him to respect everyone. <em>This shit was too heavy</em>. Sam backed out of the room headed for his quarters. The door didn’t even close all the way before there was a knock. Sam opened the door, and B2 was standing there. <em>Great.</em></p><p>“May I converse with you, Sam Wilson.” Sam held the door open for the man-machine to enter his quarters. B2 waited for the door to close before he spoke. Private quarters were soundproof. It gets lonely in space and sometimes you need a little release, alone or not. Sam blinked at the cyborg. “I will vacate the ship.”</p><p>“What?” Sam said. He didn’t know what he expected, but not that. He expected a bullet before that. B2 had left breadcrumbs for them to find him. He had just reunited with Steve. Steve would never talk to Sam again if he told B2 to go. Sam remembered what the cyborg looked like when they found him. He hadn’t been taking care of himself. Sam looked over the man. He was clean. His hair was already growing back out from the buzz cut. The cuts on his hands had completely healed. “No,” Sam muttered.</p><p>“I make you uncomfortable,” The cyborg said.</p><p>“You do, but I will deal. I just need a moment to process,” Sam admitted.</p><p>“I do not want to make you uncomfortable,” B2 repeated.</p><p>“I wouldn’t worry about it. That face has always made me uncomfortable. I don’t want you to leave. My feelings aren’t your responsibility. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” Sam said, deciding to grow the fuck up.</p><p>“Your performance inside the target’s base of operations was not satisfactory,” B2 stated.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant,” Sam stammered.</p><p>“It made me uncomfortable.”</p><p><em>Is he... calling me out right now?</em> Sam thought. His eyes narrowed, looking at the being in front of him. This was some Bucky bullshit. Sam searched for any life. It was probably some success rate calculation or something. “It won’t happen again.”</p><p>“Also your research into my background makes me uncomfortable,” B2 added.</p><p>“Are you spying on me?” Sam accused. Sam realized that question was hypocritical considering what he had been doing ever since the cyborg got there.</p><p>“I have notification protocols. My record makes you uncomfortable.”</p><p><em>Of course he does. He’s a fucking computer-spy-assassin. He needs to know who’s looking for him. And uncomfortable isn’t the fucking word. </em>“I will respect your privacy.”</p><p>“This is a satisfactory outcome,” B2 stated.</p><p>“Yeah,” Sam said. B2 nodded and headed for the door. “Hey, Man. Welcome to the crew.”</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>With B2 on their crew their close rates and profits doubled. He was also acclimating well. He helped Tony in the lab. He helped train with Clint and Natasha, and Steve used him to plan their runs. Banner ran tests that help explain everything that had been done to him. And between Banner, Clint and B2 they had rescued, healed, and placed a whole world's worth of kittens, dogs, and random animals. Sam cursed them out when he found an alligator in the kitchen. He completely vetoed the Vulcan raptor being given permanent residence. He didn’t care if it had wings and they were genetically similar. It wasn’t a motherfucking bird. </p><p>Sam still tried to keep his distance, but he wasn’t openly hostile to B2 now. Sam wasn’t going to front. It took work. B2 was a torture survivor, but he was looking more and more like the old Bucky everyday as his hair grew longer, and he was eating regularly. If it wasn’t for the arm, and of course the way he talked, Sam could be fooled. B2 had problems finding his words sometimes. James used to read 5 books a week and had the vocabulary to rival most esteemed authors. If he wanted to fuck a girl in secondary, he would write her song and sing it to her- an original song.  James had legs spreading like mayo around their school. </p><p>B2 also stared a lot. Everyone hung out in the common room or the gym. Sam tried to time his eating breaks when B2 was at the helm or training, but the cyborg always dropped in while Sam was eating. He didn’t know if B2 wanted to kill him, or he was still unsatisfied with his performance, but Sam felt a little claustrophobic. </p><p>He took off a few days to go to his townhouse while they were in between jobs. He didn’t know how Riley knew he was home, but he showed up one night looking like sex on a platter. Sam knew better, but he fucked him. He was already restless on the ship. They had been booking so many jobs they barely had any time planet-side.</p><p>Riley wanted to have dinner the next day, and talk about getting back together, so Sam made up an excuse and went back to the ship, hoping they had a new job. They didn’t. Sam had been back on board all day and hadn’t seen B2. He had eaten a late breakfast and lunch and still no murder stare. “Where’s B-peat?” Sam said, asking Steve. The man was painting in the common room.</p><p>“He’s been in his quarters all day,” Nat said. “I tried to get him to come out and train, but he turned me down.”</p><p>“Is he alright?” Sam asked.</p><p>“He said he felt okay.” Steve said “Him and Daisy went for a walk last night. I thought he came down with something.”  </p><p>Yes, the assassin cyborg named his wild pet wolf, Daisy. The animal responded to it and everything. Sam was convinced Bucky and Daisy went out and hunted at night. The freezer was always stocked with butchered meat the next morning. </p><p>Maybe B2 wanted some down time too. He only went off this ship when they did jobs or to “walk” his pet. When he didn’t come out for dinner, Sam went to his quarters. B2 usually drunk a slurry of boiled chicken, broccoli, chicken stock, and brown rice. Sam made dinner that night and went to go get him.</p><p>He knocked. B2 opened up, but would not look at him. “Hey man, I just wanted you to know I made dinner for everyone,” Sam said. </p><p>“I have had a protein shake,” B2 said, trying to close the door.</p><p>“B-peat your 200 pounds of muscle, I don’t think a protein shake is proper nutrition. Everyone missed you today man,” Sam said. “You okay?”</p><p>“Did you miss me Sam Wilson?”</p><p>“Believe it or not, I think I did,” Sam said, smiling. “Come on, Man. Let’s go eat. You can tell me what a piss poor job, I’m doing.”</p><p>“Your performance was satisfactory last week,” B2 said.</p><p>Sam snickered. “Just last week, huh? What’s better than satisfactory?”</p><p>“Me,” B2 answered. Sam looked at the man. B2 was just being accurate, but if that wasn’t a Buckyism. Sam had to watch himself. He didn’t want to hang the memory of Bucky around B2’s neck anymore. It wasn’t fair.</p><p>“Okay, well, I’m going to eat.”</p><p>“I will accompany you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone crowded around fixing his or her plates. B2 stared at the roasted chicken, Brussels sprouts, and roasted carrots. “This is not efficient, Sam Wilson.”   </p><p>“Everything in life, doesn’t have to be efficient. Some things like food, you should take your time with,” Sam said, sitting at the table. He added a roll to his plate and B2’s, and then sat the basket in the middle of the table.</p><p>“What other actions require sustained attention?” B2 asked, cutting into his food. His eyes fluttered closed involuntarily when the juicy meat touched his tongue. Sam smiled at that.</p><p>“Art,” Steve sighed.</p><p>“Boring,” Stark said. “A good equation or an aged whiskey.”</p><p>“That’s pretty boring too. I’m going to go with Pizza,” Clint offered.</p><p>“Interrogations,” Natasha said, smiling.</p><p>“I don’t know who’s scarier, B-peat or the widow,” Stark said.</p><p>“Sex,” Banner said. Nat smiled at that too.</p><p>“Okay, he’s the winner,” Stark said.</p><p>“Definitely,” Sam said.</p><p>“Yep,” Steve agreed.</p><p>“I mean, of course, but quick and dirty has its appeal,” Clint said. Everyone considered. The sensors pinged. </p><p>“Please tell me we have a job,” Sam said to Stark.</p><p>“No, we have a visitor,” Stark said, looking at his pad. </p><p>Sam looked at his pad because Red Wing should have lit their ass up. His baby was chirping happily around a figure. <em>What the hell?</em></p><p>“Is it Fury with a job?” Nat asked.</p><p>“No, a Riley Dixon.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Sam said. “Let him aboard.”</p><p>Everyone was polite when Sam brought Riley into the common area. “Guys, this is Riley. You’ve met Natasha, Barnes, and Steve. This is Stark, Banner, and Barton.”</p><p>“Nice to see you again,” Nat smiled.</p><p>“You too,” Riley said. </p><p>“Bae, have a seat right there.” Sam said, pointing to the seat he had just left between B2 and Stark. “I’ll get you a plate,” Sam said. He did just that and pulled a chair out of Stark’s lab since it was the closest. He sat, but it was awkward as hell now. He shouldn’t have fucked him. </p><p>He should just be real with Riley. He wasn’t leaving the crew, not yet anyway. Sam was worried about Riley and Steve not getting along, but his best friend was trying. B2 however had gone silent again as everyone discussed current events. The death stare was back. Riley was talking everyone up. He finally turned to B2. “So, it’s nice to see you again, Captain Barnes,” Riley said to B2. </p><p>“He goes by B2, Bae,” Sam said.</p><p>“Oh?” Riley uttered, looking over the cyborg. Sam forgot B2 still looked like the man Sam was flirting with in a Cantina that had been blown to bits. </p><p>Sam eyed Riley. “Bucky 2.0,” Sam added.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I’m sorry. I can’t imagine what you’ve gone through,” Riley said. B2 just glowered at the man. It was pretty scary. <em>Shit.</em> Sam should have thought this through. B2 probably wasn’t keen on strangers, and they all had a dicey history. Bruce and Natasha eyed one another.</p><p>“Buck’s acclimating. He’s been on his own for a while. He doesn’t know who he can trust,” Steve explained. Sam knew Steve meant no harm, but who was the one talking around B2 now.</p><p>“That is inaccurate, Steve Rogers. I know exactly whom I should trust,” Bucky said, tearing into his roll. He put the bread in his mouth, and then looked at it like he had fallen in love. He looked 100% human in that moment to Sam. Sam snickered at Steve who just got told to mind his fucking business.</p><p>“So Dixon, you still working freighters?” Natasha asked, changing the subject. Sam always liked Nat.</p><p>“Actually, I got offered a job on a runner. I’ve been trying to decide if I should take it. They mostly work in the Andromeda galaxy. It would take me from everything I’ve ever known, everyone I’ve ever known,” Riley said, looking at Sam.</p><p>“What? When do you leave?” Sam asked. <em>Why the fuck was this the first time he was hearing about this?</em> </p><p>“If I take it, next week,” Riley said. </p><p>Sam was perplexed. Sure, he chose Steve and the crew, but now he realized in the back of his mind he always thought Riley would be waiting. Did he want Riley to wait?</p><p>“Congrats, Man,” Steve said, clearly in the fuck Riley category.</p><p>“There’s some money in Andromeda.” Stark stated.</p><p>“That’s what I was told,” Riley said. “I was hoping to find something closer, though,” Riley said, looking at Sam. They were making more than enough money to take another gun. If he was crew, Riley could sleep with him- would more than likely sleep with him. <em>They had klutzy robots, drones, wolves, and stray animals. Why not ex-boyfriends? The ship was big enough to accommodate all of it,</em> Sam thought. <em>Steve could give him this, but did he want it?</em></p><p>Steve sighed, “If we had another gun, Clint could be surveillance, so Stark wouldn’t have so much to do,” Steve offered. Damn that made sense, and he knew Steve was trying to help him, but he wasn’t helping. Sam didn’t know if he wanted this.</p><p>“I object to this outcome,” B2 said. Everyone looked at the cyborg. “My contract clearly states that I am the productivity officer aboard this ship. And Riley Dixon’s presence will decrease our job performance.”</p><p>“Buck,” Steve gasped. Sam’s eyes widened. Clint snickered. Steve gave them all bullshit job titles that no one paid attention to, except apparently B-peat. Sam would laugh if it weren’t his life he just lobbed a grenade into.</p><p>“It will take some time for all of us to acclimate to a new member, Sam Wilson’s heart rate indicates he is not pleased with this outcome, and I do not trust this man,” B2 said.</p><p>“You do not even know me,” Riley spat.</p><p>“You abandoned your mission. Your performance was not satisfactory. I do not trust you,” B2 rattled off.</p><p>“I have never abandoned my mission!” Riley defended.</p><p>“Approximately nineteen months ago, you abandoned Sam Wilson in his time of need. Were you not his companion? Did he not need your assistance?”</p><p>“Holy shit!” Stark exclaimed. Banner was trying to hide his smile. Clint looked like a kid at Christmas.</p><p>“He abandoned me for Steve and his suicide mission,” Riley argued.</p><p>“Inaccurate. Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, and forty-eight percent of James Buchanan Barnes is still alive.”</p><p>“Sounds kinda like 100% right now,” Steve muttered, taking a sip of beer. Sam agreed.</p><p>“B2,” Sam said, trying to get a hold of this situation. “Riley, let’s discuss this outside.” Sam said, getting up from the table.</p><p>Sam winced, when they left the room, and it filled with laughter. Riley was hurt. It wasn’t funny. He wanted to marry this man once upon a time, but he did feel abandoned. </p><p>He thought his best friend was losing his mind and putting himself in danger while mourning the death of another friend. He did need help, a shoulder to cry on, and Riley refused to come with him. He actively worked against him. That wasn’t a team. It didn’t inspire trust. And if Riley felt like Sam did the same to him, why was he here? </p><p>Sam wished him well, and kissed him goodbye. When he made it back inside the common room, B2 and Steve were doing the dishes. His unfinished plate had been covered with plastic wrap. The rest of the crew was watching a movie.</p><p>“B-peat, that wasn’t cool man,” Sam said.</p><p>“Was it inaccurate?” B2 asked, blinking at him. </p><p>Sam pursed his lips. “No,” Sam said.</p><p>“I do not understand your objection,” B2 said.</p><p>“I’m starting to think you understand a lot more than your letting on,” Sam groused.</p><p>“You are unsatisfied with the outcome?” B2 asked. </p><p>Sam squinted at the pull of his mouth. Was the motherfucker smirking at him? “No,” Sam answered. Steve snickered. “Shut up, Steve.”</p><p>“I am very satisfied with the outcome,” Steve said, clapping B-peat on the back. </p><p>Another ping sounded through the ship. <em>Now, who the fuck was that? </em>Sam thought. He glared at the cyborg one minute more before turning to Stark for answers.</p><p>“Guys, Xavier has surveillance for us,” Stark said.</p><p>“Surveillance? Yuck,” Sam said. Surveillance jobs could take a long time. And they required focus and discipline. Discipline that only B2 and sometimes Natasha was capable of. That shit was hard when you lived with six people most of the time.</p><p>“He’s paying ten times our rate,” Stark said. “The target is crafty and pretty dangerous.” </p><p><em>Well, that sounded fun</em>, Sam thought. Maybe Xavier would kick it up to a bounty if they got the info he needed. Steve looked to Sam. The pilot nodded his acquiescence. It was his month to choose jobs. Everyone on the crew got a month to choose. Steve and Sam got three. In December, they played Russian roulette and took every job they could book no matter what.</p><p>“Book it,” Steve said. “What’s the time frame? When do we leave?”</p><p>“Two to six months. We can make it in the nick of time if we leave by tomorrow night.”</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Clint said, getting up. He was off to find the nearest brothel. Sam should do the same thing, since B2 just ran off Riley. Shit, he was going to have to pay for sex tonight.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m going to take off too,” Steve said. One by one the crew left the ship to go handle business before they were gone for possibly half a year. Sam was going to head out to his house. Maybe he would get a sexerbot or see if Candy was available tonight. Candy was popular though. He checked to see if any of Fury’s freighters were on planet- they weren’t. Did he feel like getting the clap? He hoped Banner was stocked up on meds. Just as he was about to leave he spotted B2 in the common room, putting up the last of the dishes.</p><p>“You’re not going out, Man?”</p><p>“I am mission ready.”</p><p>“You could go visit your mom and dad before we left,” Sam began.</p><p>“I make them uncomfortable,” B2 said. “Will you visit your family, Sam Wilson?”</p><p>“Actually man, my plans were a little more X-rated, but thanks to you and your objections, it’s probably not even worth the hassle. Come hangout with me. Let’s hit up the market for some shit to keep us occupied for six fucking months, and then we can hit up the titty bars.” Sam thought about that for a moment.  He looked so much like Buck he forgot sometimes. “B2 do you? Never mind,” Sam said, blushing when the cyborg turned towards him.</p><p>“I do not understand your query,” B2 said.</p><p>“It’s none of my business anyway. What do you like to do in your spare time?” Sam said, leading the way off the ship.</p><p>“Calisthenics.”</p><p>“Of course,” Sam said, laughing. “James Buch- you got me calling Bucky that. He liked to read. Do you?”</p><p>“I am unable to answer that query due to insufficient information,” B2 responded.</p><p>“Alright, so we’ll hit up the book store first, and maybe a clothing store. Steve’s old hand me downs got to be getting on your nerves. You have enough credits to buy what you want, now,” Sam said.</p><p>“My attire is adequate.”</p><p>“Adequate, but not satisfactory,” Sam picked up on.</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>B2 brought ten books of all different genres. Bucky liked novels. B2 picked a romance novel of all things, but he also had cookbooks, biographies, a theoretical physics textbook, and true crime books. Sam brought a couple of mysteries and a few sci-fi titles just in case B2 wanted to trade. </p><p>The same thing happened in the clothing store. Bucky was flashy-trendy. He dressed like he belonged on Earth Prime. B2 went for stealth, comfort, and practicality. Sam talked him out of six pairs of black cargo pants. He also re-introduced B2 to the boxer brief. Sam couldn’t talk him out of the five hoodies and furry socks. Okay, Sam got himself a pair too. </p><p>They grabbed some snacks, five new video games, two board games, a shitload of movies, and Sam considered buying a sexerbot. They were so lifelike now, and came in every skin tone, body shape, and sexuality. They even had an Andorian and Klingon line for trekkies. B2 walked away from him before he could decide on one. Just as well, where would he even keep it when the thing wasn’t on. </p><p>B2 wanted to get dog treats and toys for his wolf. This is how we got labradoodles. Sam got some parts to upgrade Red Wing and a ball in the pet shop. His baby bird loved to play catch. </p><p>They stashed their packages back on the ship, and headed to the bars. Sam considered just going to get a drink instead of going to a titty bar. He wasn’t sure B2 would be into it. He needn’t have worried. He forgot whose body his cyborg friend was made of. </p><p>Sam had to drag the man out of the club before he paid for his sixth private dance. Sam chose that club because they had a variety of dancers-male, female, non-binary, nonconforming- that was always looking to make some extra cash. Sam got a blowjob himself and sucked on a few titties. That would tide him over for maybe a week or two before his inevitable sprained wrist. </p><p>“See, Man. We should have got the sexerbot,” Sam said, opening his front door. He wanted to sleep in his own pod tonight. He would put B2 in the guest room.</p><p>“It is a waste of resources. There are numerous ways to reach sexual gratification.”</p><p>“You weren’t worried about wasting resources at the bar,” Sam said, showing B2 to his guest room.</p><p>“I was performing data analysis.”</p><p>“That’s definitely not what that’s called,” Sam said, handing the man towels and an extra toothbrush.</p><p>“I was gauging my bodily responses,” B2 informed the pilot.</p><p>“Mm hmm,” Sam said, flipping on the light. “Guest bathroom is across the hall, and I’ll be in the last room on the right.”</p><p>“Good night, Sam Wilson.”</p><p>“Night, B-peat.” </p><p> -o0o-</p><p>The gig had been just as boring as Sam thought it would be. Yesterday, it got really interesting when they followed their target to the edge of a black hole. They were currently hiding in an asteroid belt trying to stay out of sight. Stark was working on a cloaking device that was 85% done. Sam wished they had it now. The ship’s AI was supposed to come online tomorrow. With a functioning AI on board it would be a whole new ballgame. </p><p>They had been at it for a month. They slept in shifts making sure there were at least two people awake at all times: someone to fly and someone to spy. To Sam’s surprise B2 wanted to be his shift partner. He would have thought Steve would have been his first choice. The cyborg probably thought Sam was going to fall down on the job again. Yes, he had slipped up in the poacher’s house, but he didn’t need a babysitter. He could handle his shit. He told B2 so. The hybrid handed him a detailed report on how he could improve everything from his aim to his flying skills.</p><p>“My flying skills? Mine? Dude, do you know who I am? I’m the Falcon, Baby. The Soldat gave you a gun and me wings, and you're coaching me on flying,” Sam declared. Steve snickered, but didn’t say anything. Steve bounced between and straddled shifts, and just Sam’s luck, B2 pulls this with Steve present. “What the fuck does your productivity report say?” </p><p>“I didn’t get one,” Steve said. Bucky opened his little folder and handed the blond a piece of paper. Not a pad or tablet like a reasonable person would have, but an actual sliver of tree.</p><p>“I do not drop my shoulder when I fight,” Steve said.</p><p>“Why is his a piece of paper and mine is fucking booklet?” Sam asked the cyborg.</p><p>“I catalog my observations when I see them,” B2 answered.</p><p>“We’re not playing scrabble tonight, Man,” Sam sulked.</p><p>“I object to that outcome. It is my job to improve the productivity of the team.”</p><p>“Well, according to you I need to work on my aim, anyway.” Sam griped.</p><p>“I can demonstrate the proper stance,” B2 offered.</p><p>“I know how to shoot a gun. I got the same training you did,” Sam said, flipping through the report. Steve snickered. “Let me see yours,” Sam said, snatching the page out of Steve’s hand. Steve grabbed Sam’s report.</p><p>“Yep,” Sam said, reading the first paragraph. “Yep,” Sam said, looking at Steve’s personality makeup. “Why is Steve’s workup so accurate and mine is completely off base?” Sam asked.</p><p>“No, actually, besides the flying.” Steve said, looking at Sam’s expression. He wasn’t walking into that viper’s nest. “I think this is pretty accurate as well, and very detailed. Lots and lots of detail,” Steve hinted. His eyes widened at one particular paragraph.</p><p>“What?” Sam said, reaching for the report. He read the page. “B-peat this is...too far. This is an invasion of privacy. And I do not get cranky and lose focus when I haven’t reached sexual gratification after three days.”</p><p>“When’s the last time you whacked off?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Why?” Sam questioned.</p><p>“Because the target is on the move,” Steve said, plotting their trajectory. “It’s fine. The good news is they’re going to ride right past us. The bad news is they’re heading deeper into the asteroid belt. Buck, go see if Nat is ready to go.”</p><p>“Steve, I got this man,” Sam said, adjusting their flight path. B2 left the room.</p><p>“Don’t let Buck’s report get to you. You’ve been flying for 12 hours now. Nat’s fresh, and Banner makes sure she’s sexually gratified.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Sam said.</p><p>“I would take one for the team, but I like my brains in my head,” Steve joked.</p><p>“What the fuck does that mean?” Sam said, adjusting their lapse rate.</p><p>“It means Bucky ran your ex-boyfriend out of here with a death stare, splattered a guy and his minions for daring to hit you, and wrote a 50 page diatribe on everything you do.”</p><p>“Shut up. He can hear you,” Sam whispered, looking out into the corridor.</p><p>“None of that bothers you? Just worried I’m going to hurt Bucky’s feelings?”</p><p>“B2 doesn’t mean anything by it,” Sam argued.</p><p>“B2 is Bucky. Bucky is B2. Ask me how I know,” Steve dared.</p><p>“I’m trying to fly,” Sam ignored Steve’s stupid smirk.</p><p>Natalia walked into the room with her teacup and a biscuit. B2 went back and sat in his chair. “Evening,” She said, taking a back seat until Sam was done.</p><p>“Nat’s here. Let her take the wheel. You go get some rest and ...relaxation,” Steve joked.</p><p>Sam made sure they were in a good position before he jumped up. He flipped off Steve, dapped Nat up, and ignored B2, taking his report with him. He went into the common room to have some of his chamomile and lavender tea, and wind down before heading to his bunk. B2 came into the room and sat at the counter with a Sci-Fi book Sam loaned him. Usually they did wind down together. B-peat read while Sam drank tea and listened to Coltrane or Monk. Sometimes they watched a movie or played a game. He tried to make B2 some tea once, but the cyborg was not satisfied with the outcome. Steve walked by the common room, but backtracked. </p><p>“The target just parked inside the belt. They're on the underside of a giant asteroid. The way we came in is the easiest pass out of here. If they continue their current trajectory we’re in for a bumpy ride. So...we need the Falcon on his A game,” Steve said, gesturing to his crotch.</p><p>“I hate both of you so much. Why did my mama have to get stationed on J5?” Sam said, sipping his tea.</p><p>“What’s the big deal? Just rub one out,” Steve said.</p><p>“It’s not going to do anything. His recommendations are shit because, not that it’s any of y’all’s business, but I jerk-off everyday, assholes. I am at that point where I’m craving real human interaction and beating my meat ain’t going to do shit to help my mood.  Why are you always taking his word for it anyway, Steve? B2 doesn’t know...How do you know when I am sexually gratified?”</p><p>“You smile 37% more. You touch everyone 15% more. You make suggestive comments with Clint, Natasha, and Dr. Banner. You are less argumentative-”</p><p>“Okay!” Sam relented. Steve was snickering. “I’m going to bed.”</p><p>“The album has not concluded,” B2 objected, putting down his novel.</p><p>“More sleep is recommendation # 27,” Sam groused. He came back for his tea. “And Steve is fucking Stark, you missed that in your little report.” Steve’s mouth dropped open. “Mm Hmm. Y’all in my business.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam will admit that as soon as he laid down he was knocked out. He didn’t even get up to piss. It was early. He looked at the clock, and he still had two hours before shift change. He wanted coffee, but was too lazy to walk to the kitchen in the common room. He grabbed his pad and typed into the screen.</p><p>“Greetings, Sam Wilson. My name is Ava. How can I be of service to you?” The ship said to the pilot. </p><p>“Ava?” Sam asked their new AI.</p><p>“It is short for Avenger. Would you like to change it? I will need security passcodes from both you and Steve Rogers.”</p><p>“No Ava, I like your name. I think it’s pretty. Welcome to the team.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir.”</p><p>“I ordered coffee from Dum-E.”</p><p>“Right away, Sir,” Ava responded. Sam could get used to this. Stark chose a nice sexy voice too. Sam almost jizzed in his pants when his once defunct replicator turned on and the smell of fresh coffee filled the air. “Damn, I love you Stark. Maybe I should be fucking you too.”</p><p>“Would you like me to relay that to the lab, Sir?” Ava asked.</p><p>“No,” Sam said, getting up and walking over to his working replicator. “What are your privacy protocols?”</p><p>“All public spaces are recorded for security purposes, and backuped to two undisclosed locations.” That was Sam’s hidden server and Steve’s. “Private quarters and the lavatory are recorded by passcode request for security and personal usage.”</p><p>Sam smiled. Steve got himself a freak, but he thought a little further. With the amount of hookers and sexerbots walking through their corridors when they were planet side, Tony was going to get them sued. “Protocol update. Passcode 0310***78***3209.”</p><p>“Passcode accepted. Protocol editing activated,” Ava responded.   </p><p>Sam thought carefully, “Private recordings must require passcode requests and verbal consent from everyone else in the room.  Voice and body scans are required for all occupants to ascertain consensual consent.”</p><p>“Please enter the scan parameters for consensual consent.”</p><p>“Please ask Dr. Banner to provide biometric parameters.”</p><p>“Private recordings will be offline until parameters are updated, and until Steve Rogers gives his co-approval.”</p><p>“Great,” Sam said, drinking his coffee. Sam punched in an order for eggs benedict. His comm screen pinged in his room. Sam pressed the accept button.</p><p>“I was making a birthday video for a friend! Now I have to start over!” Clint said in an ancient Earth Prime nurse’s uniform. Sam shook his head and ended the call.  Another call came in. </p><p>Sam pressed the accept button. “It may be just me, Big Brother, but I trust all of us.” Stark said, eating a blueberry. He had bedhead and his AC-DC t-shirt was on backwards. Sam could see one of Steve’s boots on the floor. Sam didn’t give a shit. No one did. He didn’t know why it had to be such a big secret.</p><p>“Do you trust all the people who we fuck on this ship?” Sam asked, cutting into the eggy goodness. </p><p>“Good point,” Stark said, ending the call.</p><p>“Mm hmm,” Sam uttered, taking a sip of coffee.</p><p>“Private recording protocol updated.” Ava chimed.</p><p>“Look at that,” Sam said, finishing off his breakfast. His screen pinged again. “Motherfuck.” <em>This better not be Banner and Natasha half naked in the control room, actually that might be okay.</em>  Sam accepted the call. Sam dropped his fork. <em>Holy fuck.</em> B2 was wet and in a towel in the lavatory. <em>Who the fuck was he making a private video for? Is that any of your business? </em>It wasn’t, but that didn’t change his annoyance.  </p><p>“Sam Wilson, now that you are awake, I have time in my schedule to show you the proper stance to improve your aim,” B2 stated.</p><p>Sam just stared at the screen. <em>Oh shit, he said something didn’t he? What the hell was he eating? He looked like a tank. </em>“I’m good, B-peat. Something else has come up,” Sam stuttered. Something had definitely come up... in his pants.</p><p>“Are you going to edit other protocols?” B2 asked.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m ‘bout to go do,” Sam said.</p><p>“I have made a list of protocols that need to be reviewed by you and Steve to increase our security and productivity.”</p><p>“Send me that, and I’ll take a look. I’ll see you on shift,” Sam said, ending the call, rubbing his cock.</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>Sam lay in his bed completely blissed out. He hadn’t come that hard in a while. “Damn it, Bucky,” Sam sighed. The man had been featured in so many of his fantasies. Up until now Sam had been good. He thought his attraction died with the other 52% of Bucky-the charisma, but B2 just resuscitated Sam’s craving for that body. And that was the problem. <em>Did he do it on purpose or was it an efficient use of his time to videocomm Sam buck ass naked? </em>Sam didn’t know, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.</p><p>He wasn’t stupid. He was just trying to ignore B2’s attachment, like he ignored his attraction to Bucky. There had been some moments in their history when he was sure he was going to give in and tell Bucky he wanted to fuck. They had been playing this weird game of chicken to see who would crack under the sexual tension. That’s why Sam pulled Riley off shift the night Bucky was captured because being on a strange planet where Bucky was in charge and in uniform was a real test of Sam’s fidelity. Riley picked up on that shit real quick, and didn’t leave them alone for the rest of the night except to say goodbye.    </p><p>He and Bucky were friends, but not really. They circled and moved past one another like some Victorian dance where they rarely allowed themselves to touch.  Sam could never figure out if it was just their personalities, or if they consciously made a choice. They had two settings; I hate you, but I want to fuck, and I want to fuck. It was strange and frustrating and confusing. Despite their game, Bucky was always there when Sam needed him, and vice versa. </p><p>One hot summer night, Sam got into it with a few guys at a game. He was on a date with Francine McIntyre, a local girl. She was bad as shit, and some low life wanted her. He didn’t even see Bucky at the ballpark, but James jumped into that shit so fast. They beat the guys’ asses, and then Sam tried to clean him up in his craft. Bucky got all weird, mostly because Francine was standing there. He was gone in five minutes.  </p><p>After Sam dropped his date off, he went home and Bucky was waiting. Sometimes he showed up at Sam’s house drunk when he was too blitzed to make it home from whatever titty bar Steve refused to go into. Bucky knew Darlene Wilson wasn’t home because she was the fleet commander for J5 and worked all the time.</p><p>That night Sam lay in his pod too small for the two young men occupying it. Bucky would be gone in two weeks. Sam wanted to say something, anything so they wouldn’t be stuck in this limbo. His heart was beating out of his chest, the words stuck in his throat. Instead of being brave, he turned over and faced the window, putting some space between them. He didn’t want to ruin their last weeks together. Bucky turned over a moment later, crowding Sam against the wall.</p><p>Sam’s heart fluttered, having the object of his desire so close to him. “Are you sleep man?” Sam asked, looking back at Bucky.</p><p>“Trying to get there,” Bucky said, wrapping his arm around Sam’s middle.</p><p>Sam didn’t say anything. He concentrated on the skin on fire underneath the weight of Bucky’s arm. He found himself scooting back into the man, and getting exactly what he had been aiming for. Bucky moved even closer. Sam could feel Bucky’s growing dick pressed into his ass.</p><p>“Are you hard?” Sam asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Bucky said into Sam’s neck, his hand spread on Sam’s stomach. Sam felt Bucky’s lips ghosting across his neck. “Did you fuck her?” Bucky whispered, rolling his hips into Sam’s ass. Sam closed his eyes, his own cock getting hard.</p><p>“Yes,” Sam uttered. The feel of Bucky moving against him was divine, Bucky’s hard member sliding against his asshole.</p><p>“Was she tight, Sammy?” Bucky asked, his hand drifting lower.</p><p>“Buck?” Sam said, his hand moving over Bucky’s </p><p>“Do you want me to stop?” Bucky said, biting his ear and pressing into him.</p><p>“No,” Sam gasped when Bucky got his hands in Sam’s pants.</p><p>“I bet you're tight, Sammy.” Bucky groaned. He pulled Sam’s pants down just enough to get skin on skin contact.</p><p>“Buck?” Sam asked again.</p><p>“I just want to feel you. Can I do that, baby?”</p><p>“Yes,” Sam said, as Bucky milked his cock. </p><p>“I’m going to come on your ass. You’re going to have me all over you.” Bucky said his hips wild. Sam came into Bucky’s hand, and Bucky squirted into the crack of Sam’s ass. He collapsed back unto the bed. He caught his breath. “Holy shit, Sammy. Don’t ever say I didn’t give you anything.”</p><p>“A hand job, and the need to take a shower and do laundry,” Sam griped. He had jizz running down his leg, and his bed was wet. He looked over to Bucky who was happily licking his fingers. It was almost sexy.</p><p>“You sound ungrateful for a guy that got off twice tonight.”</p><p>“You say that like you got me off the first time,” Sam said, climbing over Bucky to walk into his en suite to clean up a bit. When he was done, he walked back out into his bedroom with a warm washcloth, and Bucky was half-sleep on sticky sheets. Sam sighed, but went over and tried to clean Bucky up.</p><p>“I saw the way she was looking at you. I’m not a cock-blocker,” Bucky mumbled.</p><p>“No, you’re just a dick.” Sam said, getting a clean towel and putting it down on the wet spot in the pod. He would have to change the sheets as soon as he got up, do laundry when his Mom was good and sleep.</p><p>“Shh, baby, I’m trying to sleep,” Bucky muttered.</p><p>It was the first time Sam had been with a man, and the only time he and Bucky came close to going all away. Bucky didn’t even kiss him. He was gone the next morning when Sam woke up. They hung out a few more times. Sam thought the tension between them would dissipate because they had finally gotten each other off. He was wrong, those last few weeks it was stifling to be around Bucky. Steve noticed it. His mom even said something after Bucky’s going away party.</p><p>“Sam Wilson, don’t think I don’t know Bucky Barnes spent at least one weekend a month at my house this year.”</p><p>“Mom, Bucky and Steve are over all the time,” Sam pointed out. He knew they had security cameras and his mom got updates when the door opened and closed, but he didn’t think she would suspect.  </p><p>“Yeah well, Steve usually isn’t drunk and sleeps on the sofa in the living room.”</p><p>“Ma?”</p><p>“Don’t Ma me. One or two times is a coincidence, but Bucky Barnes came around like clockwork. I thought y’all were throwing parties or doing drugs, but nope you would go straight to your bedroom, and Bucky would sneak out before I got home. You know I’m going to love you regardless. You're a man now, and at least you can’t get him pregnant.”</p><p>“Ma?”</p><p>“What? I’m too young for grandbabies, and your father finally got his transfer. I’m looking forward to some alone time with my husband. When do you ship out again?”</p><p>“September,” Sam pouted. The Soldat didn’t assign you until after your 19th birthday. They trained you for a year on your home world. You took a bunch of tests, and then they would put you where they could get the most out of you.</p><p>“You know Mama’s playing. I’ma miss my baby,” Darlene said, grabbing his chin and pecking him on the cheek. “Just don’t bring no grandbabies back here until I’m retired.”</p><p>“Ma.”</p><p>“For the record, I like Bucky,” Darlene said, heading to her bedroom. Sam popped his lips.</p><p>His mom got unto him for having sleepovers with Bucky, and she’s the one who ended up pregnant a year later. Sam loved his baby sister, but he still laughed at that because him and Bucky just bitched at one another and then went to sleep all of those times, except that one summer night. </p><p>With B2 it was different. They hung out all the time. Sam was asleep or with B2. They watched movies, played games, and sometimes just vibed. They had the same shift so they ate and trained together. This attraction was going to mess it up. He enjoyed his time with B2. Sure, Bucky used to drive him crazy in a good and bad way, but Sam didn’t want that with B2. The bad part is he didn’t know whom the hell he had just whacked off thinking about. Should he even be thinking that way? Was that question ableist? </p><p>B2 wasn’t mentally incapacitated, quite the opposite- he had mad agency. B2 would read your ass if you fucked up in any way that affected the team. And he did it in a way that you didn’t figure it out until later. He didn’t give a fuck who you were. He was oftentimes the mastermind behind their missions even if he let Steve take credit. As far as the computer aspect, Sam never had any qualms about sticking his dick into sexerbots. Shit, B2 was there when he tried to buy one. </p><p>Bucky’s body was the real issue for Sam. Bucky never actually said he wanted Sam, not to Sam anyway. Maybe he was just horny that night, and Sam was convenient. He didn’t even kiss Sam. That was an unspoken rule, you kissed the ones you cared about. Yes, Sam knew that was backwards as hell. </p><p>Was Steve right that B2 and Bucky were the same person even if they had different personalities, likes, dislikes? The grafted DNA and hardware made it an upgraded or new body. Was saying that it was Bucky’s body taking away from B2’s agency.</p><p>Sam didn’t want to be thinking about this. He liked their relationship as it was. His lust was for Bucky. His crush was gone. Hell, there was still the very likely proposition that B2 wasn’t worried about him. They clicked because Sam took time with him. Everyone else was coupled up, or Clint. B2 and Clint were pretty tight too. <em>Shit, actually, they had a lot in common- they swore they were Dr. Doolittle. Weren’t they both making private videos this morning?</em></p><p>-o0o-</p><p>Sam walked into the common room. B2 and Clint were playing scrabble. There may have been a small pang of jealousy, but it was all-good. If he and Clint had something going on that was relief. Sam and B2 could just hang like usual. Sam pulled out his stuff to make his on-shift smoothie. For some reason replicators weren’t good at fruit. </p><p>It was fine because Banner liked to grow shit- mostly teas and herbal cutters for hulk. He had a hydroponic garden in the corner of their loading bay. They had fresh vegetables and fruit year round, so Sam was A-Okay. The pilot was measuring out his  protein powder when he looked up. Clint and B2 were staring. </p><p>“What?” Sam laughed at their faces.</p><p>“Nothing, Man,” Clint snorted, going back to his tiles.</p><p>“You’re humming,” B2 accused.</p><p>“I am. Aren’t I?” Sam smiled. He began singing, “Ain’t nobody...loves me better...Ain’t nobody...makes me feel this way,” Sam was plopping ingredients into the blender jar.</p><p>“Hey, I know that,” Clint said.</p><p>“Earth Prime. 20th Century R&amp;B. Chaka Khan,” Sam said. Clint had no idea. “Breakin’?”</p><p>“I love that movie. They showed it in African American history class all the time at my middle school.”</p><p>“Mine too- the culture and Hip Hop section right. I love it. We should see if we could order it, now that we have Ava. Turbo and Ozone were the best, Man. I wanted to dance just like them.”  </p><p>“Would you like me to order the movie, Sir?” Ava chimed.</p><p>“How many credits?” Sam asked.</p><p>“6,752.” Ava informed him.</p><p>“Oh, hell no! I can wear parachute pants, rock a crop top, and moonwalk in the mirror with a broom for free,” Sam said, turning on the blender. When his lunch was adequately smooth he dumped it into the tumbler and cleaned up after himself. When he was almost done B2 spoke up.</p><p>“Do you want to play, Sam Wilson?” B2 asked.</p><p>“Nah, I’m going to relieve Nat and Banner,” Sam said, walking towards the bridge, once the kitchen was back in order.</p><p>“At first you put your arms around me,” Sam sang, walking into the cockpit. Nat squinted at the man. She was tired. “And then you put your charms around me,” Sam whispered, smirking.</p><p>Banner narrowed his eyes, titling his head. Sam could see it. He was a fan. “I can’t resist this sweet surrender...Oh, my nights so warm and tender,” Sam continued.</p><p>“We stare into each other’s eyes,” Banner sang.</p><p>“And what we see is no surprise,” Sam said, making goo goo eyes at Banner. He looked over at Nat. Nat shook her head. “You know you know it, girl, don’t hold out on me.”</p><p>“Got a feelin’ most would treasure,” Nat mumbled, resigned to her fate. </p><p>“And a love so deep we cannot measure!” Sam sang, loudly. “Ain’t Nobody…” Sam stopped to laugh at B2’s adorably pissed face in the doorway. “What’s your problem?” Sam asked. </p><p>“Your behavior,” B2 started.</p><p>“Is not productive,” Sam guessed.</p><p>“Steve is sleeping. He needs approximately-” B2 tried again.</p><p>“Steve is not sleeping, trust me,” Sam said. The closet freak was starring in a feature film right now. “I’m here to relieve you, Nat and Bruce. Thanks for yesterday.”</p><p>“No problem,” Nat said, getting up and stretching. She patted him on the shoulder as her and Banner left. </p><p>“B2, if you want to go hang out with Clint until your shift starts. I got this.” Sam said, sitting down and getting the lay of the land.</p><p>“I am mission ready,” B2 sat in his chair.</p><p>“Suit yourself.”</p><p>“You have smiled 59% since you have emerged from your quarters,” B2 said.</p><p>“I’m not talking about this with you,” Sam said.</p><p>“I take that as an affirmative,” B2 stated.</p><p>“I read a good book,” Sam lied.</p><p>“Deception detected,” B2 said. </p><p>“Shh, you're killing my vibe,” Sam chastised.</p><p>Five hours into their shift, the ship they had been trailing took off deeper into the asteroid field. Sam followed. Giant space rocks were floating and crashing into one another all around them. Sam flew above, below, sometimes through the crumbling debris. It got pretty thick the further they moved in. He did a crazy Ivan to escape hundreds of smaller boulders shooting their way. The barrel roll is what had everyone in the control room, strapped to a chair. He hadn’t lost the target, but Banner lost his lunch. Their mark rendezvoused with an unregistered cruiser, according to Stark. Sam and Steve knew they had their next assignment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rest in Peace, Shabba Doo, "Ozone," from Breakin'.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam hated desert planets. Space was filled with unimaginable creatures from a vast amount of worlds, but giant insects were the worst, and space insects loved desert planets like the one they had just landed on. They had to park a mile out and trek to the landing coordinates of their targets. They climbed a large ridge and were surprised when they found a small city in a valley. It was an unchartered city. <em>This was going to be some bullshit. </em></p>
<p>The Intergalactic Council of Colonial Planets was always looking for planets to settle. This planet was either uninhabitable, off limits, or unclaimed. None of those were good options. Unclaimed planets were the wild west- no laws.</p>
<p>Stark was scouring the database, but he found nothing about the dwelling below them. He wasn’t even picking up energy readings. There was definitely electricity and folks moving down there. Sam could see crafts. This shit looked like an aerial of a J5 borough. Stark contacted Xavier on Sam’s request, but the old man offered no explanation. He was just as intrigued as they were. The targets were scavengers that were wanted in Messier 63 for questioning. They allegedly killed an old friend of Xavier’s and stole some pretty precious cargo. Xavier had no hard proof they were involved, but they had been ID’d through Xavier’s expansive connections.</p>
<p>Murdering innocent people pissed Steve off, so of course, they were moving in as soon as Stark got here with his tech. It was rare that Stark would join them on a mission even rarer is the fact he wanted to come. Something about this city piqued his interest. Which wasn’t a good thing in Sam’s book.</p>
<p>Red Wing wanted to help too, but lookouts would see his baby bird, and shoot him down. Sam instructed Red Wing to stay on the ship and be a lookout for Ava. His drone chittered at him, but stayed put. Sam would take it hard if anything happened to his personal AI, and do his damndest to avenge him. His Mama gave him Red Wing when he got assigned to the helirescue squad in the Soldat. Red Wing wasn’t on Ava’s level, but he was Sam’s right hand and a loyal friend. </p>
<p>There was a rumbling beneath their feet. Sam wasn’t even surprised when a Didaex, a giant space bug that resembled a grasshopper, sprung out of the ground behind them. It was too late. The beast was already playing its song. Sam’s ears began to bleed. They would be unconscious in minutes and the perfect food for the creatures waiting nymphs. Clint was quick and lopped a piece of its wing. That stopped the sonic attack, but pissed the bug off. If Sam died getting stomped out by Hopper from <em>A Bug’s Life</em> he was going to be pissed.</p>
<p>Sam’s bullets were useless. In fact the ricochets almost took Steve out. A lot of armor designs are inspired by insect exoskeletons for a reason.</p>
<p>Steve actually tried to punch the thing, and had the nerve to look shocked when that didn’t work. He got knocked on his ass for his trouble. The insect only seemed to blanch at Nat’s electric discs. B2 grabbed Nat’s cuff. “Hey!” Romanov shouted.</p>
<p>Their Cyborg ignored her and ran towards the beast. The purple giant’s mandible struck out and stuck B2 in the shoulder. “No,” Sam yelled. It drove the hybrid to the ground, but he rolled out of the way before the other one struck him. </p>
<p>The White Wolf was on his feet and somehow got around the bug’s neck and swung his body until he was atop it’s head. Sam wondered if the body swing thing was a side effect from wearing the widow’s cuffs. It was more like B2 was an artist and his inspiration evolved naturally into mimicry. Hey, when in Rome… B2 drove his metal arm into the beast’s neck and he dropped all the discs, and Nat pressed the charge button and the Didaex squawked, bucking widely. B2 was thrown off. </p>
<p>The bug collapsed shaking the ground around him, a wave of sand crested sweeping B2 towards the edge of the cliff. “Clint,” Sam yelled, trusting his team member. Clint used a grappling bolt to hook B2 around his utility belt before he went over the side. The line was unspooling rapidly. Sam screamed as his hands were rubbed raw as he stopped the feed. Sam, Steve, Banner, and Clint struggled to hold the line while Natasha tied it off on the only anchor they had, the space bug. </p>
<p>The men worked slowly pulling B2 up. He was almost at the top when the creature bounced up and dropped into the whole it came from. The cyborg was suddenly flying towards the dark and dank of an underground tunnel. Sam jumped on the B2 to slow the bug down with his extra weight. It didn’t work. B2 cut the line just before they both went subterranean. They slid in the sand, tumbling. B2 landed right on top of the pilot. Sam huffed, trying to catch his breath and slow his heart with a 200-pound idiot on top of him. They lay there for a moment, Sam happy B2 was alive, comforted by the weight of cyborg on top of him. It was solid. He looked up, and Steve was smirking at them, his brow raised.  </p>
<p>“Don’t do that again,” Sam fussed, pushing B2 off of him. Steve helped Sam and the cyborg up. Natasha, Clint, and Banner were shaking sand from their person.</p>
<p>“The outcome was satisfactory,” B2 said. Steve kicked sand towards the man. Sam laughed. </p>
<p>“Look at my hands, asshole,” Steve yelled, kicking sand at B2 again.</p>
<p>Some landed in the man’s hair. “Now, that’s satisfactory,” Sam joked as he brushed a little sand off B2’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“You too fucking FALCON!” Steve said, trying to kick sand at Sam, but he moved around B2 and the hybrid got the lion’s share again. </p>
<p>Sam remembered B2’s wound, looking at it. “Stand still please,” Sam said, going into helirescue mode. Sam had three medals for jumping out of aircrafts and saving people’s lives with his field med skills.</p>
<p>Banner handed Sam a bandage and antibiotic from the first aid kit that he had brought. Sam tried to wash away some of the blood and dirt on B2’s wound with water from his canteen. B2 mostly stood still, but he removed some poppy petals from Sam’s shoulder with his metal arm. When Sam was done Clint came and slapped some gunk from the grasshopper in the back of Sam’s neck. Sam threw a piece of wood at the archer. A play fight broke out. B2 was not happy with their performance.</p>
<p>“Are y’all done because I think we have a way into the city,” Stark said behind them. Sam’s face dropped when he saw Stark was standing over the grasshopper hole. Sam might prefer being crushed to death by black matter rather than being eaten by an insect. One was instant death the other the thing of nightmares- one he had just barely escaped. </p>
<p>-o0o-</p>
<p>Nat did her espionage thing, and they all had new clothes that blended in with the people who lived in the city. These folks look like regular people just trying to survive. Sam didn’t see much in the way of technology now that they were down here. The kids he saw were playing with pretty rudimentary toys. Maybe they were originalists who had been resettled and wanted to be left alone.</p>
<p>They were sitting in the city tavern, trying to figure out why their bad guy came here of all places. Yes, it was a good place to hide, but they would have to bring and build infrastructure, and it seemed they did. These townsfolk didn’t deserve their peaceful life being taken over by criminals. No one did.</p>
<p>Their target was in the building across the street. It was a market. Sam didn’t know how Steve, B2, and Clint were eating. The meat the waitress had served up looked like grilled space worm to Sam. He hadn’t seen any chickens, cows, pigs, or goats. B2 offered him a piece. He took it and tasted it. It was too chewy to be chicken or fish. Stark and Natasha walked back into the tavern quickly. </p>
<p>“We have to go,” Stark said, gesturing for them to get up. They didn’t hesitate. They made their way onto the street and down a back alley. When they went to turn to get back onto the road they came in on, they found the once bustling avenue still. <em>Fuck, it was a trap.</em></p>
<p>“Who do they want- B2 or you, Stark?” Sam asked. They had formed a circle, their backs to one another examining the doorways, windows, and shadows. </p>
<p>“Both,” Nat said. “The Sixth Wave wants Stark to control the White Wolf. They think you all captured and programmed him somehow. They are also pissed we destroyed the network and their organization.”</p>
<p>“Shit,” Sam said as his chest filled with blue dots. The street flooded with Sixth Wave rejects. So, a good number of them had infiltrated this community.  </p>
<p>“Ava, Protocol Falcon 187,” B2 said. Sam, Stark, and Steve looked over to B2 surprised. Sam and the crew watched as their ship appeared over the horizon and blew a crater into the moon that swallowed two-thirds of the bad men with guns. This motherfucker had full access to their ship this whole time. Sam didn’t even blink when Daisy came out of nowhere and mauled two fools.  B2 took advantage of the distraction and sent the guy leading the assault home to meet his maker. Daisy brought two guns to her master like they were fucking tennis balls. B2 threw one to Nat, and they made quick work of the ten men nearest to them. Steve tackled three men at once. Sam pursed his lips until Red Wing chirped beside him.</p>
<p>“Let’s play, baby,” Sam said. Sam and Clint started taking out the shooters on the roofs before the smoke cleared. Clint could see through this shit, and Sam didn’t have to with Red Wing feeding his tablet heat signature locations. Stark stayed out of the way trying to find their target’s base of operations. Banner covered him.</p>
<p>“This way,” Tony yelled when the last goon had fallen. He led them down an alley and into a building on the edge of town. It was burned out, but according to Stark, it had the largest energy reading in the whole city. Smoke still hung in the air and ash covered the floor, but wires were taped to walls pumping in the energy the Sixth Wave needed for a secret hideout. The crew crept through the building quietly in formation. Their guns were at the ready. They heard a shuffling above them. </p>
<p>Sam took point, leading them up the stairs while B2 signaled him, Clint and Daisy would clear the first floor. Sam climbed the stairs slowly and hesitated at the top. He threw a piece of crumpled up paper across the landing on the second floor. Nothing happened. He peeked around the corner and his stomach fell out. </p>
<p>They had Riley. Some merc had a gun to his head. Sam rushed onto the landing with Steve and Nat backing him up. Sam stepped towards Riley, but Steve grabbed his wrist.</p>
<p>“Riley?” Sam rasped. “If you hurt him-'' Sam threatened, looking at one of the goons. Riley looked scared. His ex was pleading with his eyes. Sam had to do something. “What do you want?” Sam asked, already knowing the answer. </p>
<p>“You know why we are here. We trade the package for the cyborg and Banner.”</p>
<p>“What about Riley?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>“Banner and the cyborg for the package!” The man screamed pressing the gun barrel harder into Riley’s temple. Riley flinched.</p>
<p>Sam heard a growling at his feet. Daisy snarled at the men in front of them. Clint appeared in his peripheral vision- a bolt drawn. B2 brought up the rear, thundering up the stairs. He took one look at the scene before him, and he shot Riley in the head. “No!” Sam shouted. </p>
<p>Steve held Sam back from attacking B2. The merc was too stunned to do anything. All of them were. They were scared shitless of the White Wolf and the carnage he had just wrought. It didn’t help that he just shot their leverage and escape plan rolled into one.</p>
<p>Clint eyed Nat. She gave a gun to Banner. Clint, Nat, and Banner moved past the hellish scene to clear the second and third floor. Riley was being used as a distraction and they didn’t need any more surprises today. </p>
<p>“What did you do?” Sam yelled, looking at B2. Steve had him hemmed up, a giant vice grip.</p>
<p>“Think about it, Sam. We got this job right after Riley left. He gave us up, Man,” Stark said. </p>
<p>“Riley Colton Dixon reappeared in your life at a convenient time. He visited you at your home 43 days ago. How did he know you were there or even planet side?” B2 added.</p>
<p>“What are you saying?” Sam asked. His eyes narrowed at B2. He glanced at Stark. <em>Did they really believe Riley would do this?</em> “Shut up! I don’t want to hear this...Wait, how do you know he visited me at my home?” Sam accused, pushing against Steve to get to the cyborg. Steve held onto him.</p>
<p>“He snuck a hack drive into your place. Your server is there right?” Stark asked. The engineer was sifting through data on his pad. He was clearly shaken. “I didn’t catch it until now because its frequency is exactly the same as Red Wing’s. Sam, he used your personal AI’s frequency to trap us. It can only be him,” Stark informed Sam. He was sorry his friend had to experience this, but the chimera had saved their asses. Stark wanted to make sure Sam knew B2 had cause- very good cause if Steve was right about Barnes and Wilson. “He only got surface information, but he got our contacts. He helped the Sixth Wave set us up,” Stark finished.</p>
<p>“No,” Sam cried, trying to move towards his ex-fiancé. Steve held him. Sam pushed Steve. “No, leave me alone,” Sam whined.</p>
<p>“Sam,” Steve tried.</p>
<p>The pilot ignored him and everyone in the room, including the four Sixth Wave thugs, who had no idea what to do. One guy tried to back away into an office, thinking no one would see him through the chaos. B2’s bullet tore through his heart. The other three decided to stay put.</p>
<p>Sam walked over to his ex-lover. “He wouldn’t,” he whispered, falling to his knees. <em>Would he? </em>Sam thought. <em>Riley liked making good money, we all did, but...</em></p>
<p>“Sixth Wave intelligence officers attempted to recruit Riley Dixon after you terminated your relationship with him and started working with Steve. They knew Steve was my best friend,” B2 said.</p>
<p>“Stop talking to me,” Sam growled.</p>
<p>B2 soldiered on. He had to make Sam understand. “Riley Dixon rejected their initial offer, but SWI increased their bounty. The second time he did not decline or attempt to warn you or exterminate them. His behavior was not satisfactory. I had to protect you,” B2 pleaded. </p>
<p>Sam glared at the cyborg. The pilot had tears streaming down his face. He looked back at Riley, his eyes wide. They were gray like ice. That’s what attracted Sam initially. His ice gray eyes like the cyborg that killed him, like the man Sam had wanted all his life. He closed Riley’s eyes, got up, went down the stairs and walked out of the building. Red Wing followed, cooing at the man.</p>
<p>“It’s not safe,” Steve called after the pilot.</p>
<p>“All combatants have been dispatched,” B2 said, watching Sam go. </p>
<p>“These guys are still alive,” Clint pointed out, coming back around the corner. The men raised their guns, but a shadow blocked out the sun. They could see the hull of Ava through the windows. A staccato of gunfire rang out.</p>
<p>“Is he using my ship like a drone?” Stark said, watching the bodies drop.</p>
<p>“Your ship?” Steve asked.</p>
<p>“Seems like,” Clint muttered.</p>
<p>“Yeah my ship, I took the piece of crap you brought and turned her into a Goddess,” Stark said, looking at Ava’s handiwork.</p>
<p>Natasha walked around the room, double-tapping the men in the head before she collected what they had come for. They searched everywhere and found only one locked room. Steve had to put his shoulder into it to get the door open. A little girl and boy were cowering in the supply closet. They were filthy and half starved. Steve coaxed them out, and they got them on the ship. They made sure they were fed and comfortable in Steve’s quarters. He was bunking with Stark most nights anyway. Steve turned on some kid show Ava suggested for them, while Banner made sure they weren’t hurt physically. The psychological trauma was going to be a doozy. Then they headed for home.</p>
<p>-o0o-</p>
<p>Sam spent the rest of the trip staring at the wall in his quarters. <em>Why did I not see it? What had Riley been thinking?</em> Sam turned everyone away that came to his door. He had a toilet, sink, and replicator in his room, so there was no reason to leave. Of course he was sad, but also angry, but whom could he be mad at? B2 for lying to save his life? Riley for betraying him? He was dead. What good was it even to think about it? What would he even say if he was alive? </p>
<p>He had slept with Sam knowing he was going to betray him. What had Sam done to warrant that? Was dinner a cry for help or was it the mission? Sam knew it was probably the latter, but <em>damn it</em>, he didn’t want to believe it. Had Sam really hurt him that bad? <em>You were engaged, idiot. You basically left him for Steve and B2 by extension.</em></p>
<p><em>B2 was a motherfucker.</em> He had been playing possum this whole time, letting everyone think they were helping him. He had been skulking around, albeit for good reasons, but being creepy nonetheless. He had full access to their ship? How many rules, protocols, and boundaries would he trample in the name of keeping them safe? </p>
<p>Did he have his house bugged? How did he know Riley came over? Who knew what he was thinking- really thinking? Did he think it was okay to spy on him and to seize control of their ship? What if they disagreed on a mission? Would he pull a coup? They really didn’t know the extent of what the Sixth Wave had done to him. He was tortured. He had lost his personality. Did they shake something loose inside of him? Something evil? Did he like killing? Did he lose his sense of self? </p>
<p><em>Bucky would never...Actually Sam, as much as you drooled over Barnes and hung out with him, you didn’t know a lot about him.</em> <em>How many times had you laid beside him in the dark basically just teasing one another? You never discussed anything except the shit young men on cusp of adulthood were supposed to: sports, girls, and the Soldat.</em> </p>
<p>Sure, Bucky was different when it was just Sam and him- quieter, sweeter. He was also three sheets to the wind. Bucky in the daylight was charming and confident. Some of B2’s behaviors were reminiscent of his former self. B2 knew he was a badass. Sam had disagreed with the cyborg several times- Sam and Steve, but B2 never pulled this fuck shit. <em>We were up shit’s creek without a paddle in that alley, Sam. We needed a miracle, and B2 walked on water.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He had to know killing Riley would hurt me. Bucky would know that. Sam thought B2 would know that. Yes, Riley betrayed them...</em>
</p>
<p>“Sir, you wanted me to notify you when we were five minutes from landing,” Ava said, interrupting Sam’s thoughts.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Ava.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, Sir.”</p>
<p>Sam felt the ship touchdown. Steve must be flying. Great. Maybe he could sneak out without seeing him. Sam grabbed his bag, opened the door, and jumped. B2 was sitting on the floor outside his room.</p>
<p>“Sam Wilson-” B2 said, rising.</p>
<p>“B2, I don’t want to talk about it. It’s over. Ultimately, you did your job. I need some time. I’m going home.”</p>
<p>“We have another job. We depart in an hour,” The cyborg pointed out.</p>
<p>“Not me. More money and glory for you guys,” Sam said, moving away.</p>
<p>“We can cancel,” Steve said, at the end of the corridor. Sam sighed and turned.</p>
<p>“Or you can go without me. You hate to cancel and I’m...I just need to get off this ship,” Sam said.</p>
<p>“I will accompany you,” B2 offered.</p>
<p>“No, you will stay on this ship,” Sam said.</p>
<p>“I do not take commands from you,” B2 objected.</p>
<p>“Ain’t that the fucking truth. I need to be alone. Good luck on your mission,” Sam muttered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam laid around his apartment the first few days. His bedroom looked like a tissue factory had exploded. The rest of his place didn’t look so hot either. He thought about how Riley betrayed him and decided to burn everything Riley had ever given him in the fireplace. He threw away his sheets and comforter too. The next day he cried like a baby scooping the ashes into a trash bag. </p><p>He needed to shop to replace some of the shit he torched. He ordered new bedding, a sonic fryer, and real ice cream. He ate fried chicken and egg rolls and pizza and drank every bottle of alcohol he had in his house. That meant he needed to order more- more ice cream, more chicken, more liquor, and more pizza.</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes when there was a knock on his door on Day 4, or was it Day 6? If B2 was on the other side of that door, he was going to put him in the sonic fryer. It was his family instead. </p><p>Sam knew exactly how this went down. They heard about Riley, tried to comm Sam on the ship, and those motherfucking Judases told his Mama he was at home. To be fair, he wouldn't have wanted to lie to Mrs. Rogers or Mrs. Barnes.</p><p>“Open this door,” Darlene said into the camera over the door. Sam got up off his couch, looking around at the mess. <em>Fuck it. He was grieving.</em> He went to the door, and a six year old jumped into his arms.</p><p>“Sam!” Sarah squealed, her plats bouncing around her head.</p><p>“Hey, Short Fry,” Sam said, kissing her cheek.</p><p>“You stink,” Sarah told him, but didn’t try to get down.</p><p>“Why didn’t you call us, Son,” Paul said, pulling Sam into a hug.</p><p>“I needed time,” Sam admitted.</p><p>“Times up,” Darlene said. </p><p>“So, who's the snitch?” Sam said, hugging his mama. Darlene smirked and turned. B2 was in his craft port, holding a grocery bag. Sam rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Be nice. He’s worried about you,” Darlene said, walking into the house.</p><p>“He should be worried about himself,” Sam said, glowering at the man.</p><p>Paul took Sarah out of Sam’s arms. “I ever tell you how your Mama became a commander?”</p><p>“She found and saved some hostages during a base attack,” Sam recited from memory. </p><p>“She pulled a black op and tracked and fought her way through scavengers to save her mentor’s only son- a chaplain.”</p><p>“You never told me that,” Sam said, tearing his eyes away from B2. The hybrid hadn’t moved an inch.</p><p>“Your mother was a specialist. Her career before J5 is top secret, very hush hush. She was very much in love with that chaplain and would do anything for him and the feeling was mutual. I would do anything to protect my family,” Paul said.</p><p>“That’s sweet baby, but you let me handle the guns,” Darlene said, already throwing away containers. “Sam, Bucky explained what he could. I know losing Riley is sudden and hard, but he just wants to be there for you. Y’all have been friends for a long time. None of us want to overstep, but we had to come check, so you know we are there for you, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Sam grumbled.</p><p>Sam took a shower. When he came out of his bedroom. Darlene was cleaning. His dad was cooking and Sarah was on B2’s back as he rode her around like a horse. Sam pursed his lips. He went over to the kitchen to take the trash out. He closed the can outside, and B2 was behind him.</p><p>“You ever heard of boundaries?” Sam asked.</p><p>“It has been eight days,” B2 returned.</p><p>“You used my family as a Trojan Horse. You have had access to my ship for how long? You knew Riley was a snake. You could have told me. Maybe if we gave him the job?”</p><p>“He had already betrayed you twice. His behavior was not satisfactory,” B2 explained.</p><p>Sam wiped away a tear. He looked up at the hybrid. He looked...sad? “You did not go on the job.”</p><p>“No,” B2 said.</p><p>“Why?” Sam asked. </p><p>“I am your companion,” B2 said.</p><p>“Companion? You said Riley was my companion. Define companion,” Sam sniffed, his eyes narrowed.</p><p>“I do not understand your objection to that word,” B2 blinked at him.</p><p>“You fucking shithead,” Sam hissed. <em>He understood just fine.</em></p><p>“You said a bad word!” Sarah sang. Sam closed his eyes. <em>Lord, give me strength.</em></p><p>“Horsey,” Sarah said to B2. Sam watched B2 lift his baby sister and throw her on his back and walk back into the house. The big bad cyborg saved by a six year old.</p><p>They ate as Darlene caught them up on base news. His dad recited some grief scriptures, and him and Sam prayed. They watched the new comedy that was out while Sarah played with all of his model planes. Darlene put up the leftovers, and some more groceries they bought. Bucky helped Paul with the dishes while Sarah and Sam drew pictures with his highlighters.</p><p>“How long are you going to be here?” Darlene asked as Paul lifted a sleeping Sarah.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Sam said.</p><p>“Nat has secured a new job in two days,” B2 informed them.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Sam reiterated. B2 glared at Sam.</p><p>“Well, call me when you do leave. Bucky Barnes take care of him, and go visit your poor Mama,” Darlene said, kissing them both on the cheek and walking out the door. </p><p>“Bye, Son,” Paul whispered, kissing his son on the forehead. He clapped B2 on the shoulder and followed his wife.</p><p>Sam turned to B2 his brow raised. “I will return to my hotel. Please contact me when you are ready to return to the ship,” The cyborg said, walking towards the door. </p><p>Sam sighed. “Is there any chance of you getting on that ship in two days, if I don’t?”</p><p>“If you prefer Steve,” B2 said.</p><p>“I prefer to be left alone,” Sam said.</p><p>“I did not contact you for eight days,” B2 said. “You are in need,” B2 explained.</p><p>“You’re the reason I’m in need.” Sam replied.</p><p>“Riley Dixon betrayed you and helped lead our crew into a trap. Sixth Wave combatants would kill you, Clint, and Steve, capture Banner, Stark and I, and torture, rape, and kill Natasha,” B2 replied.</p><p>“But you knew what he was doing the whole time,” Sam cried frustrated with this man and the truth. “According to you, you only let us find you to stop Riley. I know you knew Steve was losing his mind.”</p><p>“I did not want to kill Riley Dixon, Sam. I predicted the outcome would not be favorable, and I was correct, but it was necessary. They would use him to hurt you. That is not an acceptable outcome,” B2 said. Sam could tell he was getting upset, too.</p><p>The hybrid continued, “I am not 100% James Buchanan Barnes. I cannot give Steve Rogers what he wants, my family what they want. I did not want to make anyone uncomfortable, but it was necessary to contact you,” B2 said, pacing now.</p><p>“I prolonged Riley’s execution to spare your feelings. I should have killed him the night he accepted SWI’s offer, and again when he attempted to contact you. I realized I was compromised at dinner, and I needed to eliminate him. I am not... comfortable when you are uncomfortable, but I will put a bullet in any and everyone who threatens my family, friends, and companion.”</p><p>“There’s that word again,” Sam sighed. “Define companion,” Sam said. B2 blinked at him. Sam winced. B2 was struggling.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. Shit. Motherfucker. Sam you know he has trouble with his words and memory sometimes. I’m an asshole. My grief doesn’t excuse me being a dick, especially to the man who saved my life. </em>
</p><p>Sam was about to apologize when B2 delivered, “Mate.”</p><p><em>Mate? Like Good Day, mate or soul mate or to mate. Why the fuck are you thinking about sex right now? </em>Sam thought. “I can’t even...We are not done talking about this, because I haven’t even wrapped my head around the ramifications of what you did.”</p><p>“It was necessary,” B2 said between clenched teeth.</p><p>“I know B2, but it still hurts. Not only losing Ri-” Sam’s voice broke. “You lied to me.”</p><p>“I did not.”</p><p>“Through omission. You kept big fucking secrets from Steve and me. And I know you think it was necessary. I know you think Riley would have played on my feelings and used them against me, and you know what...you might be right, but we’ll never know.”</p><p>“I will comm Steve.”</p><p>“No, you won’t!” Sam yelled. He counted to ten. “This is about me and you. I thought we were friends B2.”</p><p>“You're my companion,” B2 reiterated.</p><p>“Do I get a say in that?” Sam asked.</p><p>“It will not change how I feel.” B2 answered.</p><p>Sam was furious at the man before him and at himself, because that line totally just worked. Sam's eyes watered, “Are you being romantic right now?”</p><p>“I will return to my hotel.”</p><p>“How did you know Riley came to see me? Do you have my apartment bugged?”</p><p>“No, that would make you uncomfortable.”</p><p>“You damn right,” Sam said.</p><p>“I walk Daisy near here.”</p><p>“How near?” Sam asked, looking at the hybrid.</p><p>“You had been gone for two days. I needed to confirm your safety.”</p><p>“So, spying. I’m fucking tired.”</p><p>“I will return to my hotel.”</p><p>“No, you can sleep in the guest room. In case, I need to yell at you some more.”</p><p>“It makes me uncomfortable.”</p><p>“You killing my ex-boyfriend makes me uncomfortable.”</p><p>“I will not apologize for protecting you.”</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes and went and sat on the couch. B2 stood there a moment, and then went and joined him. Now that he had released some of his anger. Sadness flooded Sam. How could he have prevented this? What could he have done to make this better? Why was Riley, B2, and Sam even put into this situation? He cried, leaning against his friend. B2 wrapped his arm around him. He was both the knife that sliced Sam to pieces and the balm that could heal the cuts. </p><p>They were supposed to be watching a movie, but Sam went to sleep curled into the cyborg. B2 woke him up when the film was done. Sam turned off the lights and headed to his room. He climbed into his pod. There was a knock on the door.</p><p>“Come in,” Sam mumbled.</p><p>“There is no bedding in the guest pod, and I cannot find any.”</p><p>Riley had brought the duvet and sheets in the guest room when Sam’s dad and Sarah stayed over. Paul’s foot was broken, and Darlene had a conference off world. Sam and Riley volunteered to babysit the two of them for Darlene while she was gone. Riley went out of his way to buy expensive sheets to impress Sam’s dad. Sam threw them out the day before yesterday, but hadn’t ordered replacements. </p><p>“Shit...yeah. Come get in with me,” Sam yawned. It’s not like he wasn’t just all over him. </p><p>“When is the last time-” B2 started. </p><p>“Boy, you better not be asking me about sexual gratification.”</p><p>“You are not in a good mood,” B2 noted.</p><p>“I wonder why that is? I don’t even know if you're forgiven yet,” Sam fussed.</p><p>“There is nothing to forgive,” B2 muttered.</p><p>“So, you're not sorry?” Sam asked, eyeing him.</p><p>“I’m sorry my necessary actions hurt you. I’m sorry that you are sad. That’s why I think-”</p><p>“Nah,” Sam shut him down.</p><p>B2 took off his shirt and jeans and climbed into Sam’s pod. Sam turned towards him and lay on his bare chest. He fell asleep listening to the mechanical ticking of B2’s heart.</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>It only took seven years and a murdered ex boyfriend to wake up beside James Buchanan Barnes. What a steep price for something he had wanted for so long. So much had happened since they were young men getting into shit on J5. The funny thing is he didn’t know he wanted this so bad- the tangle of their limbs, wisps of hair tickling his neck. He realized there was something he wanted more, but it wasn’t the right time. He was confused about Riley. He was also having some difficulty separating his Bucky feelings from his B2 feelings. Should they be separated at all? He supposed he could ask B2.</p><p>“Ava is planet side. We have 23 hours to board the ship,” B2 relayed.</p><p>“Good Morning B2. Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“The sleeping arrangements are favorable.”</p><p>“Favorable? Wow,” Sam said, snuggling into him.</p><p>“We can purchase supplies and head back to the ship.”</p><p>“What if I am not ready to head back to the ship? I’m not keeping you here. Look, I get that you were worried. I’m fine- well not really. I will be. And thank you, I needed my family yesterday. I needed last night.”</p><p>“When will you be ready, Sam Wilson?”</p><p>“I don’t know. You miss Steve and the crew? Ava? You seem focused on getting back there,” Sam said. B2 didn’t answer. He looked up at the cyborg. He was staring at Sam’s wall. Sam lifted up to get a good look at him. He knew that look. He saw it all the time in the Soldat. After the battle there was quiet, some found peace in it, others uncertainty.</p><p>“I’ll go with you to get supplies today, but I haven’t made up my mind yet.”</p><p>“It’s a waste of resources if you are not going to return.”</p><p>“You can return,” Sam said. B2 did not respond. A terrible thought popped in Sam’s head. “Is it the action? The jobs? Firefights? Do you like it?” Sam mumbled that last part.</p><p>“I fight out of necessity. I am good at it.”</p><p>“Necessity,” Sam said, rolling that around in his head. B2 didn’t like it. That one word assuaged a lot of the fear he had about the hybrid, especially recently. So, if B2 was blasé on the ship and crew, did his job because he thought it was important <em>and he was the best at it. </em>What was his rush? <em>Maybe he thinks I am going to spiral again or maybe…</em>”Yeah, let’s go shopping. And we can visit your folks.”</p><p>“That is not a favorable outcome.”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t want to see you or my family yesterday, but today I’m grateful, and I feel better.”</p><p>“I am not grieving.”</p><p>“Are you sure about that? You said you weren’t 100% Bucky Barnes. You couldn’t be what Steve and your family wanted.”</p><p>“I am uncomfortable with this conversation.”</p><p>“B2, sometimes you have to have uncomfortable conversations.”</p><p>“Do you miss Bucky Barnes?” B2 asked. Sam was surprised. He looked up at the cyborg. B2 looked fully invested in the answer to this question.</p><p>“Yes,” Sam admitted. “But, I’ve grown very close and fond of B2. I think if you give your family the opportunity to get to know you now-”</p><p>“I am not comfortable with that outcome.”</p><p>“Well, you need to go see your Mama, so...It’s necessary.”</p><p>“You need to stop isolating yourself and placing the blame for Riley’s actions on yourself...it’s necessary.”</p><p>“So, we are going shopping and to see your parents today.”</p><p>“And boarding the ship tomorrow at 0600 hours.”</p><p>“B2 this isn’t a negotiation.”</p><p>“0600 hours. I will make you breakfast,” B2 said, rising out of the pod. The temperature control force field blinked away. Sam’s eyes bugged out of his head when he saw that B2 was hard as a brick. It had been nine days since Sam had whacked off to that beautiful sight. He could feel his semi growing.</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>After talking to his mother again, Sam realized going to see Mrs. Barnes was very necessary. Winifred and George Barnes loved their boy. James was their only son and their eldest. He helped raise his sisters and chipped in around the house. They were so proud of his illustrious military career, and then he died a hero all before thirty. He was a martyr to many in their community- a shining beacon raised on J5. They named a road and library after him. No one could live up to that, not even the real cussing, drinking, dancing, and cavorting Bucky Barnes.</p><p>B2 really had no chance. Steve insisted he go see his Mom and Dad soon after he joined the crew. It was bad. Sam was so wrapped up in his shit, he hadn’t realized how bad it was. Sam wasn’t a good friend that day. The Barneses had no warning to be confronted with the harsh reality of everything their son had gone through. Sam could barely deal and he just had a crush on the man. </p><p>He should have stepped in and warned everyone. Steve is a big bundle of muscle and love. He thinks he can make everything okay with a sheer force of will, and it works a lot of the time, but this was too much for a smile and hug to overcome. Winifred cried and George was angry, he wouldn’t allow B2 to see his sisters. The cyborg never went back. <em>We don’t deserve him</em>, Sam thought listening to his mother. <em>Not any of us. Not me, Winifred, George or Steve. </em></p><p>Darlene said Winifred left George for a while after that. George begged her forgiveness and promised he would make it right. Apparently, they had been trying to comm B2 ever since. Sam pulled up Ava’s comm logs on his tablet. Sam’s ‘companion’ had been rerouting and deleting the comms from Ava’s database. There were over 100 entries where a blocked call came in and was rerouted. Sam had Darlene set up a meeting later in the day. </p><p>“Mama, can you use the commander's voice and tell them not to come up in there with no bullshit? Matter of fact, tell them don’t even show up if they don’t know how to act,” Sam said. He was waiting outside the pet store for B2 and Daisy to come out. Red Wing was dancing to the song of a street musician beside him. Sam walked out into the living room after taking a shower that morning and found Daisy and Red Wing playing. </p><p>“I’ll do what I can, Baby, but I guarantee Fred will be there if no one else is. I’m glad you feel better,” Darlene said.</p><p>“Thanks, Mama,” Sam said.</p><p>“So you and Bucky?” Darlene asked.</p><p>“Me and <em>B2</em> are friends.”</p><p>“Hmm. James Buchanan Barnes has been in your life for a long time. I have visual confirmation that you weren’t friends back then and your damn sho ain’t right now.”</p><p>“Mama,” Sam whined. </p><p>“Sam, it’s been a decade. Lots of things have changed except Bucky Barnes being in love with my son, or whatever you're calling him. I have to go. I have a meeting. Call me before you leave planet side.”</p><p>“I haven’t decided.”</p><p>“Boy, please. Be safe. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>They were waiting in the park. Sam realized the setting was pretty romantic. They were surrounded by green and pops of vibrant color. Sam wanted some place public so they could walk away easily, but not so crowded that he couldn’t curse somebody out if he needed to. He knew he was channeling his hurt and anger into B2’s trauma, but he also wanted to protect him. It was hard doing the right thing when everyone treated you with disdain. B2 did it consistently. </p><p>Sam wanted to show up for him for once. He sat beside B2 on a bench, who was stiffer than usual. They were watching Red Wing and Daisy play again, but Sam noticed a pattern. “Do you have my drone and your wolf doing drills?” Sam asked, looking at B2.</p><p>“It is diverting and good exercise,” B2 mumbled. Sam could see he was really nervous. He grabbed his hand.</p><p>“Hey, thank you for protecting me,” Sam smiled. “Thanks for being my friend even when I didn’t deserve it.”</p><p>“I am your companion.”</p><p>Sam was about to reply when B2’s whole family rounded the bend. His mom, his dad, his sisters, and what looked like a baseball team full of kids. B2 was an uncle. Sam smiled at that. Sam let go of his hand, but B2 grabbed it again. Winifred sped up when she saw them sitting there. She was crying again. She stopped in front of them, her eyes glistening, and pulled her son into a tight hug.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” She cried. “Please forgive us, son.” Sam let go of B2 as Mr. Barnes came over.</p><p>“Jimmy,” George Barnes said, his eyes lowered. He was crying too. “I- It was a shock. I wasn’t...I never meant...You saved all those people...and what those bastards did...and to come home and be treated...Can you ever?” George finished through tears. His eyes never left B2’s boots. The hybrid got up and hugged both his parents. Sam stepped away as B2 hugged his sisters and met his 50-11 new nieces and nephews. He got a kick out of watching two of them swing off of B2’s arm.</p><p>Sam was feeding Daisy a treat and made Red Wing ground so he could charge, when Mrs. Barnes and Becca, B2’s oldest sister, tackled him from behind. “Sam, we can’t thank you enough for this.”</p><p>“Honestly, Mrs. Barnes. I did it for B2,” Sam said looking over to the man with a smirk on his face.</p><p>“B2?” Becca asked, her eyebrows bunched.</p><p>“Bucky,” Sam clarified. “I’m glad everything worked out.”</p><p>“Yeah, with you both, too. I thought James would never say anything,” Becca said.</p><p>“Say anything about what?” Sam asked.</p><p>“Oh! So, he still hasn’t-”</p><p>“Anyway, we brought some birthday cake, chips, and some sandwiches. How big of a piece do you want?” Mrs. Barnes asked.</p><p>“A giant piece. I’m starving. Whose-” Sam stopped. <em>You fucking idiot</em>. Bucky’s birthday was in three days. He knew because he made sure to comm him every year, hoping one year he would get to be Bucky’s gift. <em>Shit. Was it finally going to be this year?</em> “I completely forgot. Yeah, I would love some cake,” Sam said.</p><p>They watched B2 and the kids blow out candles, while Mrs. Barnes divvied up pieces. B2 made his way over to Sam and plastered himself to the side of the pilot. He had his murder glare on. <em>Okay, he was overwhelmed</em>, Sam thought. Sam grabbed his hand again. Becca eyed them with a smirk. Sam ignored her.</p><p>“What did you wish for Uncle Jimmy?” A dark headed little boy asked. The kid had been following B2 around like a shadow. That tracked. Sam could tell the boy was the rambunctious one of the bunch. Him and Bucky were probably twin souls.</p><p>“I have everything I desire,” B2 answered. </p><p><em>Hmm, </em>Sam thought. Sam was going to have to see about that. They ate their cake and hoagies, and when they tried to get B2 back to their house, B2 looked panicked. Sam stepped in.</p><p>“We have to pack for our mission. We ship out at 0600 hours,” Sam informed, regretfully.</p><p>“Oh!” Mrs. Barnes said, her smile fading. “Is it a long one?” Mrs. Barnes said, looking between Sam and Bucky.</p><p>“Is it dangerous?” Mr. Barnes asked, glancing at his son.</p><p>“James was very good at his job, Mr. Barnes. He’s a hero. B2 is better,” Sam said.</p><p>“Ava’s comm system is now operational,” B2 added. Sam pursed his lips at the cyborg.</p><p>“So, I can comm you?” Mrs. Barnes asked with tears in her eyes.</p><p>“That would be favorable,” B2 answered.</p><p>“So, I can comm, too?” Becca asked.</p><p>“That is not favorable,” B2 joked. Becca flipped him off, and everyone laughed. Sam had some things to think about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam couldn’t breath. A giant had him locked into a bear hug and would not let him go. “Steve?” Sam mumbled over the artist’s shoulder. </p><p>“I should have come, too. I couldn’t even throw a punch. I sat out on the job, too. I was so worried about you and Bucky,” Steve said. “I didn’t know, Sammy I promise, but if I did I would have done the same thing as Bucky.”</p><p>“I know,” Sam said, sniffing. “Me too,” Sam admitted. He would kill to keep the people he loved protected.</p><p>“Maybe Riley just-” Steve tried.</p><p>“I don’t need to go there, right now,” Sam said, still locked in Steve’s embrace. Stark walked by. Sam eyed him and mouthed “Save me.”</p><p>Stark mouthed back, “I like sex,” as he headed into the common room.</p><p>“I am uncomfortable with the duration of this display of comfort,” B2 announced, coming back into the corridor after stowing his luggage.</p><p>“Get in here,” Steve said, pulling B2 into a group hug. “Me and my boys back together again.”</p><p>Clint just happened by, put down his beer and joined in. “Really? Y’all are still doing this?” Stark asked an apple in his hand. Clint grabbed him and smushed him into the others. Banner laughed coming out of his lab. He ran into the control room.</p><p>“What?” Natasha asked, being led by her boyfriend into the corridor. She found herself tucked between Bucky’s arm and Banner’s chest. They stood there a moment snuggled into one another.</p><p>“Kumbaya-” Steve started.</p><p>“Nope,” Sam said as everyone let go and went back to whatever they were doing before Steve got emotional.</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>Sam was gearing up for the next job when B2 barged into his room. B2 had been taking more liberties with Sam than usual, everyone noticed. Banner had a theory. B2’s one percent of wolf DNA was an alpha- a strong one, and since Sam didn’t fight him too hard on the companion thing, it meant the alpha thought he was being submissive and essentially accepting his fate. Sam needed the other 99% of B2 to get it together.</p><p>B2 had slept in Sam’s bunk last night, so Sam didn’t say anything when he came back in, but Sam thought he was going to his quarters to get ready for the job. They had 5 tag and bags in New Vegas. They would touch down within the hour. </p><p>B2 was in a towel again. He came and stood in front of Sam helping him fasten his holsters. He picked up Sam’s M218, checked the laser cartridge, and put it in the first holder. </p><p>“You’re not my mother. I don’t need help getting dressed,” Sam said as B2 ignored him and checked his glocks. Sam would argue more, but he kept staring at B2’s broad shoulders. He was still wet. Sam closed his eyes to will away the hard on trying to pop up.</p><p>“So me and the rest of the crew were thinking. The day after tomorrow is your birthday. We should get a couple of suites here, once we process-” Sam started. His eyes popped open. B2 was rubbing his hard on.</p><p>“B2, what are you doing?” Sam stuttered.</p><p>“It has been 10 days since you have been sexually gratified. You need to be able to focus.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Sam moaned, biting his lip as B2 got his hand around him. Sam closed his eyes concentrating on B2’s roughed callused hands.</p><p>“Look at me,” B2 commanded. Sam pursed his lips, but opened his eyes. His mouth fell open when B2 squeezed. “Mine,” B2 muttered.</p><p>“What?” Sam asked. His breath caught. He was about to come. He spilt hot over B2’s hand. B2 lick some of Sam’s come off his hands. Sam almost came again, and then the hybrid just left the room.</p><p>“Okay?” Sam yelled. It was futile with the sound proof walls. Sam went and sat in his chair. His legs were weak, and he could admit he was blissed out.  </p><p>-o0o-</p><p>Nat won one of the games they were playing- first bag. She tagged Karla Sofen in the act of robbing the jewelry store blind while the male associates drooled down the blonde thief’s cleavage. Karla was there for the moonstone, but got choked out by the widow instead. Their bite-sized gunner sold the footage of their fight to a holovid dealer and made an extra 100,000 credits. Of course they had Ava buy a copy for movie night. One down, four to go.</p><p>They let Clint have Lester Benjamin AKA Bullseye just to see what would happen. Sam, Banner, and Steve got burgers and beers just to watch the show. B2 thought it was unprofessional. He stood on the sidelines as bolts, arrows, swords, knives, throwing stars, screwdrivers, and a bevy of other shit flew by his head. Nat plopped in a chair at their table. She was 350,000 credits richer, and she still stole food off their plates instead of getting her own. She drank half of Sam’s beer.</p><p>“Damn, Widow. Sofen make you thirsty?” Sam said, taking his beer from her manicured hands.</p><p>“Not as thirsty as you are for Barnes,” Nat said, eating Steve’s fries. Sam pursed his lips at her, but did not comment.</p><p>“I do not find that amusing,” B2 said, using his metal arm to deflect a stray knife. They all snickered.</p><p>One of the spoons Bullseye had just thrown almost hit a stray dog. “Here we go,” Banner said as everyone dropped everything to watch Clint. Clint flipped off the building he was on and shot a net bolt. Bullseye dodged it easy, but he did not see the flash bang bolt seconds behind it. Everyone covered his or her ears. Bullseye was deaf, blind, and falling into the center of the marketplace. Clint was bouncing off of balconies, awnings, and finally cars until his feet finally touched the grown. He drew his sword.</p><p>“Aw shit,” Sam said. “Who’s going to stop Clint from killing Lester?” Sam said, watching the usually laid back archer mollywhop his target. B2 had disappeared. Sam thought he was going to stop the fight, but he went in another direction.</p><p>“Is the bounty a dead or alive?” Nat asked, cutting a piece off of Banner’s burger.</p><p>“Nat?” Steve said about to get up.</p><p>B2 came back into view with a dirty dog following him. He kneeled on the edge of the brawl, feeding the dog that almost died a sausage. B2 rubbed his ears and barked at the dog. The dog answered him back. Clint kneed Lester in the face and then slapped cuffs on him when he collapsed. He walked over to the dog. </p><p>“Hey B2, who you got here? What’s your name boy?” Clint said, kneeling. “You’re such a good boy.” B2 stood and backed away. “You're a lucky dog. Is that your name? Huh? Is your name Lucky?”</p><p>Sam never wanted anyone more the B2 right now. The cyborg was the one going to get lucky tonight. Nathaniel Essex? Not so much.</p><p>Essex was a geneticist and the go to for illegal body modifications in this verse. The man basically was doing the same science that that Sixth Wave did to B2, but he was using cheap parts and didn’t give a fuck what happened to his clients. At least Sixth Wave wanted B2 to function. Essex would splice DNA without rhyme or reason. You wanted iguana eyes, eagle wings, and fish gills. He would give it to you, if you could pay, without explaining your human anatomy couldn’t support all of that shit. His patients were good for a while until their vertebrae started cracking because of all the new weight on their back from wings, or water was around their hearts because they had fucking gills. </p><p>This was Steve and Sam’s tag. They were going to split the 1,500,000 credits and win the biggest bounty game. Sam thought B2 would want a piece. It was so close to home. That’s why he probably declined. Surprisingly, Banner wanted in. Him and Essex had some old school beef. They went to medical school together. Banner was their medic and had never been a gunner, but shit, they wanted to see what the good doctor had up his sleeve.</p><p>Turns out Essex does his best work on his henchmen and goons. Sam had to decapitate a snake person, blow the brains out of a fucking lion man, and the bat thing was fun as fuck to shoot down. Sam felt like an exterminator. He even joined Red Wing when he did his celebratory dance. Sam let Steve have the bear lady. His daddy said never to hit a woman. “Because, they might hit back,” Darlene’s voice rang in his head. Bear lady was four hundred pounds of muscle and had claws that was definitely Steve territory.</p><p>When they finally got Banner into the lab, he was able to neutralize the chemical weapons Essex had cooked up. Apparently “Mister Sinister,” liked to blog about his exploits on the database. And fortunately, Banner liked to do research and was very detailed. Banner is the one who actually tagged Essex with a dart. Steve and Sam let him cuff and turn him in, while they did the paperwork.</p><p>“Guys, this is too much. I didn’t do anything but counteract some chemicals. You could have tagged him yourself.” Banner said, looking at his account with 500,000 thousand new credits.</p><p>“It’s an investment. We can use some more of your counteragents and chemical shit. I can save on bullets, and Steve won’t have so many lumps,” Sam said, looking at the purple bump on Steve’s forehead.</p><p>“Those scratches look infected,” Banner said looking at the claw marks on Steve’s chest. Sam winced.</p><p>“Where the fuck where you, Pal, while Mrs. Berenstain was slicing and dicing my ass like a Ginsu?”</p><p>“I shot her like four times. She didn’t feel none of that,” Sam said. Red Wing chirped to back him up.</p><p>“She felt it when I broke her back,” Steve said.</p><p>“Damn!” Sam said. His homeboy was in a bad mood.</p><p>“She’ll be fine. She has advanced healing. Meanwhile, I’ll be feeling this shit for weeks,” Steve complained.</p><p>“So, another enemy on the list.”</p><p>“Yep,” Steve said, flinching when Banner shot him with antibiotics.</p><p>“You good?” Sam asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve pouted. Sam and Banner eyed one another.</p><p>“When was the last time you were sexually gratified?” Sam joked.</p><p>“Me and Stark had an argument,” Steve admitted. “He thinks I’m ashamed of him.”</p><p>“I mean you have been pretty cloak and dagger. Everybody’s fucking on the ship. We need to get Clint a girl or guy.”</p><p>“No, you don’t,” Banner said. Steve and Sam eyed one another.</p><p>“Okay?” Sam uttered, narrowing his eyes at Banner. He went back to Steve, “No one cares your fucking Stark.”</p><p>“I do. He’s so…” Steve said, searching for the right word. Sam got it. Stark came from a whole nother world...universe really.</p><p>“Yeah, but opposites attract. Maybe y’all can mellow each other out,” Sam suggested.</p><p>“I don’t know. We have different world views,” Steve said, hissing as Banner closed his wounds. Steve smirked, “So, who are you fucking on the ship?”</p><p>Sam grinned back at his friend. “Nobody yet,” Sam said.</p><p>“Yet?” Steve smiled, tears in his eyes. Sam shook his head as Banner started laughing.</p><p>“Don’t start,” Sam said.</p><p>“Do you know how long-” Steve began.</p><p>“Now, that you are done discussing our love life with the crew,” Stark interrupted. </p><p><em>Damn</em>, Sam said, looking at Steve. Sam forgot he was listening as well. Banner’s face scrunched as they all heard the annoyance in Stark’s voice. Sam had peeped Banner and Stark becoming good friends.</p><p>“They're like our family, so-” Steve defended.</p><p>“You all probably want to get to the Logovo.”</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>They all stood on the balcony of the nightclub, mouths open, as B2 tagged not only Yuriko Oyama, but also Victor Von Doom. He was on the dance floor which was apropos being he was dancing with twelve guys trying to protect Von Doom. Make that eleven, one guy had just lost an eye to the dagger B2 had just thrown. It was down to nine when B2 did an aerial twist to dodge bullets. Taken out by friendly fire, what a shame for those idiots. The eighth guy lost his head when he pulled a sword on B2. It took approximately ten seconds for the cyborg to disarm him with a tablecloth and lop off his head.</p><p>“This shit sexy,” Sam said, leaning over the bannister.</p><p>“It is,” Nat, Banner, and Clint agreed.</p><p>The goons got smart and rushed the cyborg at the same time. B2 did a B-twist with his Glocks blasting away, and it was just he, Yuriko, and two guys. He landed on a table and dodged a knife and a hailstorm of bullets from an MK.  He got behind a sturdy table for cover, but not before sending the knife back to his owner. The man choked to death on his own blood, trying to remove the blade lodged in his throat. </p><p>MK guy was going crazy. He was scared. <em>I would be too,</em> Sam thought<em>. </em>He was letting that chopper sing...uh oh, no more bullets, just a metal fist caving in your skull. Yuriko waited, ready to strike like the viper she was. She was fast. Sam saw Natasha itching to get down there. Shit, Sam would like to see that match up. Victor thought it was a good time to sneak out. B2 dodged a razor sharp claw in the eye while throwing a grenade that blew a whole in Victor’s escape plan. </p><p>Yuriko’s claws raked across B2’s leg in hopes of finding his femoral artery. She found lab engineered wiring instead that could withstand anything, including the plasma of a dying star. It was too late she had gotten too close during her death strike. He snapped her neck and slapped the cuff on her. Why did everybody on their list today have advanced healing? What happened to a good old-fashioned terrorist cell?</p><p>Von Doom tsked, looking at the device on his wrist. “Magnificent, you truly are a work of art, but from the readings I’m getting it looks like your half machine. Do you know what I do in my spare time? I build little robots just like you,” Von Doom said, pressing a button. B2’s arm went on the fritz, emitting sparks and moving sporadically. B2 gasped. His heart and several organs were probably being attacked. Sam didn’t hesitate.</p><p>“Sam Wilson, do not come down those stairs,” B2 commanded through clenched teeth.</p><p>“Ooh, Sam Wilson. Is he your boyfriend? I will kill him first and let you watch,” Victor purred. A group of armed bots moved in behind their crew.  Nat fried two and sent another crashing to the floor with a quick swing around a pole and kick. Steve crushed one like a beer can against the wall. Red Wing melted another with his lasers. Clint’s bolt exploded the last one.</p><p>“I wouldn’t worry about my companion,” B2 wheezed out. “I would worry about my beta.”</p><p>“Does Daisy have a higher ranking than me in your little wolf hierarchy?” Sam asked on the top steps as Victor Von Doom was being chased around the club. B2 ignored him.</p><p>“Back beast,” Von Doom screamed. He had dropped a number of gadgets and weapons skittering away from B2’s pet. The cyborg limped over to the remote and released the dampeners affecting the left side of his body and heart.</p><p>He pulled out a gun and shot three bullets that exploded with lime goo as it hit Von Doom’s body. “I reside with genius chemists and engineers. In my off hours, they tell me that your armor is susceptible to the substance that is all over your body. It will eat through the metal and eventually your skin and bones.”</p><p>“What do you want?” Von Doom screeched. </p><p>“Modok,” B2 answered, slapping cuffs on the scientist. </p><p>“Modok?” Steve said. “His bounty is 3,000,000 credits,” Steve huffed, looking at Sam.</p><p>“He just beat us with a fucking dog as his partner,” Sam smirked.</p><p>“And a chemist,” Banner added, smiling.</p><p>“And an engineer,” Stark sang, into all of their ears.</p><p>“Okay? One point for team brainiac.” Sam snorted, looking at Steve’s face. They couldn’t win them all. There were still number one though, at least right now.</p><p>“I won first tag by myself,” Nat reminded them.</p><p>“Why isn’t B2 our boss again?” Clint asked, feeding Lucky some leftover steak from an abandoned table.</p><p>“I don’t fucking know,” Steve said, walking out of the club.</p><p>“He is, they just don’t know it, yet,” Nat smirked.</p><p>“He ain’t the boss of me,” Sam fussed.</p><p>“You didn’t go down those steps,” Banner said, laughing. They walked back out onto the street into the marketplace.</p><p>“That was a professional courtesy. It was his tag,” Sam said.</p><p>“Tags is plural,” B2 said behind the group, he had Oyama over his shoulder and was dragging a smoking Von Doom behind them.</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>They were drunk and significantly richer. Their crew had raked in close to ten million credits on one trip to New Vegas. They already had 25 new job offers to sift through when they sobered up the day after tomorrow. Tonight they were celebrating B2’s birthday. Clint was drunk and dancing on the bar. Nat and Banner were nearby slow dancing to a techno song. Banner was high as fuck. Sam didn’t know how she was doing it, but Nat was keeping both her boys on a tight leash.</p><p>Sam was pretty high too, but he just smoked a little weed with Stark, and now was eating all of B2’s cake. Sam and Steve kept buying B2 lap dances because they like the look on his face, it clearly made him happy. Some asshole had been trying to get at Stark all night, and Steve was just letting that shit happen.</p><p>“Steve go get your man,” Sam said. “Alright, when he walks out of here with the guy, you're going to be sad and have no one to talk to,” Sam warned, downing his vodka.</p><p>“I can’t believe you would leave me heartbroken,” Steve joked.</p><p>“Mm hmm. I got plans tonight, bruh. I love you, I do, but not tonight. That’s why I’m telling you now to go over there. He’s trying to make you jealous.”</p><p>“He’s not,” Steve said.</p><p>“He is,” Sam replied. “Go be jealous.”</p><p>“What plans do you have, Sam Wilson?” B2 asked, tipping the girl who just left his lap. </p><p>“Thanks sweetie,” She cooed.</p><p>“Hmm? Oh, I’m going to give you your birthday present,” Sam said, pushing Steve to get up while Tony’s suitor was at the bar.</p><p>“Can I have it now?” B2 asked.</p><p>“No, I want to give it to you in private,” Sam said, clapping Steve on the back as he went off towards Stark. “You want another dance, B-peat?” Sam said, taking another sip of his drink.</p><p>“I would like my present now,” B2 said. </p><p>“It’s not officially your birthday until midnight,” Sam returned. “Are you not having fun?”</p><p>“It is diverting.”</p><p>“Diverting,” Sam repeated, leaning back into the couch he was sitting on with B2. “What do you want for your birthday?” Sam whispered in his ear.</p><p>“You,” B2 answered. </p><p>Sam shook his head. “Aren’t you lucky.”</p><p>“If we are being accurate, it is already my birthday on Earth 763, where I was born,” B2 explained.</p><p>Sam smiled at that, “Oh yeah? You want to ditch-” B2 hopped up and pulled two guys off of Steve. Sam jumped up elbowing some other dude trying to jump their friend. Next thing they knew their crew was in a club fight, beating people’s asses. They all walked, more like stumbled back to their space dock. They had been banned from New Vegas for sixty days. No more highfalutin suites. </p><p>“When I said go be jealous, I meant pretend,” Sam said.</p><p>“I can’t pretend when it’s true,” Steve pouted.</p><p>“You’re such an idiot. What do I see in you?” Stark said, pulling Steve down the corridor into his quarters. Sam laughed. His brows went into his hairline watching the tangle of limbs that was Banner, Nat, and Clint.</p><p>Sam looked at his watch, “Well, it looks like its 12:04 am. Hap-” Sam was dragged into  B2’s quarter’s before he could finish.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam could barely stand with his dick in B2’s mouth and his asshole being opened by deft fingers that kept scraping over something that made his legs feel like jelly. Sam felt like B2 was everywhere and had ten limbs. One finger was inside of him, B2’s hand was massaging his balls and his tongue was licking stripes onto the skin on his cock. When B2 deep throated him, Sam almost fell over as he spurted into the cyborg’s mouth. </p><p>Sam didn’t hit the ground. He hit B2’s pod that was on heated massage mode. Sam was feeling too much. “Bae, it’s your birthday. I’m supposed to be giving you head and massages.”</p><p>B2 didn’t answer because his tongue was in Sam’s ass, helping to open Sam up further. Sam usually did the topping, but it was B2’s birthday. Sam moaned when he felt a metal digit enter him. “Mine,” B2 muttered, watching Sam.</p><p>“We are going to have to discuss that,” Sam said. B2 added another finger. Sam’s mouth fell open. They could discuss it later. B2 hovered above him rubbing himself against Sam’s opening. The cyborg leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. The kiss deepened as B2 moved against him, the hybrid’s need clearly growing. He pushed forward, and Sam gasped into his mouth. Sam turned his head, so B2 wouldn’t see the tear that had come out of nowhere. B2 kissed him on his cheek and under his jaw and claimed a little bit more of him.</p><p>They were full on making out with B2 balls deep inside of him. The cyborg had incredible will because Sam would be half way to an orgasm by now. “Happy Birthday, B2.”</p><p>“Mine,” B2 answered.</p><p>“That better be the wolf talking. I’ma get Banner to look that shit up,” Sam said. B2 finally pulled out and pushed back into him. He lifted Sam’s bottom and fucked into him.</p><p>“It’s favorable,” B2 said, chasing his orgasm.</p><p>“Damn right,” Sam moaned, his eyes closed. </p><p>“It’s...It’s so tight,” The cyborg said. “I knew you would be, Sammy.” Sam’s eyes popped open, looking at the man on top of him. <em>Holy shit</em>, Sam thought, stunned.</p><p>“Oh baby, I’ve been waiting so long for this,” Bucky whispered. Sam almost came right then. “I...Geez… Sammy...so good. You’ve been waiting for me too, huh?” Sam could tell Bucky or B2 or James was about to come. “Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine,” B2 stuttered and collapsed on top of Sam. B2 milked another orgasm out of Sam as he bit playfully into his shoulder.</p><p>Had B2 just had a breakthrough? Did this mean his brain was healing? Was Bucky coming back? Who the fuck did Sam just fuck- make love to? He still hadn’t talked to B2. <em>Maybe you should have done that before you had sex with him, idiot.</em> Sam waited until the cyborg was asleep, and crept out of B2’s quarters and into his own room.</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>Sam was confused, rattled, and discombobulated. Why did he feel so guilty? They were 48% of the same person. What was his problem? He lusted after this man for ten years of his life. Why did he fear the return of Bucky so much? It churned in his stomach and blasted through his veins in warning. They were almost. They were precipice. They were on the verge. Did he just get pushed off the cliff without knowing it. <em>What’s the problem Wilson? You love to fly.  </em></p><p>Him and B2 were steady, quiet, and solid. Bucky boiled inside of him and made him hot like fever. Fevers break and your left damp. Fevers are a sign of infection. B2 felt like the cure. He was the ground. Was that fair? Was it even real if Bucky lived inside of him- a volcano. Was it fair if Bucky was unable to break through the crust of the pain and torture he had experienced? He lusted after Bucky. He spent a decade holding on to his want. Sam was resigned to taking it to his grave. </p><p>He wanted to share something with B2. He wanted to hunker down and burrow inside of him. What he found was molten instead of the cool earth and the haven he sought. It was Icarus and his sun drenched flight. And now Sam was in free fall tumbling towards the rolling sea.</p><p> </p><p>He was selfish. Steve wanted Bucky back. Mr. and Mrs. Barnes wanted Bucky back. Becca and their other siblings wanted Bucky back. B2 hid from them all, so he wouldn’t make them uncomfortable. That was no kind of life. Sam couldn’t be his end all be all. He couldn’t keep B2 for himself. This was a good thing. Sam could be happy for them, would be happy for them, but right now, he was broken and bloodied being turned to ash. </p><p>-o0o-</p><p>Sam woke up to Banner paging him. Sam slipped into some sweats and made his way to Banner’s lab. He walked in and B2 was lying on the examination table. “What’s wrong?” Sam panicked.</p><p>“Uh, that’s what I wanted to ask you.” Banner said, glancing away from the two men. “B2 thinks there is something wrong with his sexual performance.”</p><p>“What?” Sam said his arms, crossing. He looked at B2 annoyed. </p><p>“He, um, said he tried to sexually satisfy you last night, and you did not think his performance was satisfactory. And according to him, he did not have this problem when he was 100%.”</p><p>“I wish you would have come to me, B2, but I just wanted to sleep in my own bed, your performance was favorable,” Sam said.  </p><p>“Deception detected,” B2 returned.</p><p>“What do you remember about last night while we…” Sam started, gesturing to B2’s privates.</p><p>“I fellated-”</p><p>“No, Dr. Banner doesn’t probably want to hear that. You didn’t black out?” Sam asked.</p><p>“He blacked out?” Banner said, reaching for his scanner.</p><p>“Inaccurate, I did not black out. I remember every detail.”</p><p>“Can you scan his brain?” Sam directed. Banner nodded.</p><p>B2 glowered at Sam. They waited in silence until Banner was done. “I’m not seeing any changes from my last scan.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Sam asked.</p><p>“Sam, what’s going on?” Banner asked, seriously.</p><p>“Well-”</p><p>The door to the lab opened. Nat walked in with two coffees. “Clint chose our next job. It’s no surprise it’s animal related. I think Lucky has become a permanent part of the team,” Nat said, handing Banner a mug.</p><p>“Why are you on this table, James?” Nat asked.</p><p>“Sam is not satisfied with my sexual performance.”</p><p>“Is it psychological? I’ve seen you hard like fifty times in the last month.”</p><p>“Whoa, when have you seen him hard?” Sam said, looking between B2 and the redhead. Nat smirked. “And also the sex was bomb. It’s just that I’m not sure whom I had sex with. It was B2, and then it was Bucky, and then it was B2 again.”</p><p>“Oh, he was zone,” Nat said. High-fiving B2. </p><p>“What?” Sam asked.</p><p>“When he gets into the zone, his speech clears up,” Nat said, going to the door, “Clint get in here! Clint was the first one to notice it.” </p><p>“Do we need everyone on the ship for this?” Sam asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Clint said, drinking coffee, walking into the room. “You like the coffee? I put a little of that blueberry leaf you like in the mix,” Clint said, smiling at Banner. </p><p>“It’s delicious. Thank you,” Banner smiled back at Clint.</p><p>“What are we doing?” Clint asked.</p><p>“I really don’t know anymore,” Sam said.</p><p>“Tell, Sam what happens when James gets in the zone,” Nat directed.</p><p>“Oh, he turns into a shithead,” Clint answered.</p><p>“What do you mean he turns into a shithead?” Sam asked.</p><p>“Starts talking shit and doing flashy shots, showing off. Buckerino comes out. That’s my dude. He’s a badass.”</p><p>“Bucky showed up during sex,” Nat explained.</p><p>“Yeah, Buddy!” Clint exclaimed. “Lucky you, two badasses for the price of one.” Clint punched Sam in the arm.  </p><p>The door to the lab opened again. “Why are we all in here?” Stark asked, eating a banana.</p><p>“Jesus Christ,” Sam said, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Sam is freaking out because he wanted to make love to B2 last night, but ended up fucking Bucky and liked it,” Nat said. He glanced at B2 who looked like he was going to murder him. Sam eyed the redhead.  “It’s my job. It’s why you hired me,” Nat defended.</p><p>“He’s the same person,” Tony said, walking over and looking at B2’s scans. “Yep, the same as always. His language center is locked down. He does a hell of a job getting around it, though. Everything else in his brain is the same as James Buchanan Barnes.” </p><p>“B2’s not flashy. Bucky is.”</p><p>“Programming. You’re a trained assassin, you blend in, but come on...Logovo wasn’t flashy? He could have taken those assholes out with a bomb or one of the fifty automatic sniper rifles he owns. He didn’t have to do a murder ballet.”</p><p>“Bucky was a people person,” Sam insisted.</p><p>“You get tortured for three months and figure out how much you like people and noise and sound after that,” Natasha returned.</p><p>“I want waffles. Whose down?” Stark asked. Clint raised his hand.</p><p>The door opened again and Steve stood in the door with a cup of coffee. “What’s going on?” He asked, taking a sip from his cup. He frowned looking down into the mug. “Buck, are you okay?” Steve asked, noticing Bucky on the table for the first time. </p><p>“Negative,” Bucky said, getting off the table, and walking out of the room without looking at Sam. Everyone glared at the pilot. </p><p>“What did you do?” Steve accused. </p><p>“I gave him birthday sex,” Sam defended. </p><p>-o0o-</p><p>“B2 please wait,” Sam said, following the hybrid back to his room. “I’m sorry. I should have talked to you the moment I realized I wanted to be more than just friends,” Sam added, catching the door before B2 locked him out.</p><p>“You miss Bucky Barnes,” B2 said. “I can’t be Bucky Barnes.”</p><p>“Well, you are Bucky Barnes according to Stark,” Sam tried. The hybrid gave him the murder stare. “I don’t miss Bucky Barnes. Well, shit that’s a lie and I feel disloyal to your former self by saying that. Honestly, I have lusted after James Buchanan Barnes my whole adult life. Since, I met him, but I am in love with B2,” Sam pleaded.</p><p>The cyborg looked at Sam. The pilot nodded. “This is fucked up and I know it, but I was afraid your old personality would re-emerge and with it, the wall that has always stood between us. I didn’t want to lose you.”</p><p>“Wall? Every version of James Buchanan Barnes has loved Sam Wilson, since he met him,” B2 fumed.</p><p>“Well, it would have been nice for James Buchanan Barnes to tell Sam Wilson. I have been waiting for you for a decade, Man, and now that I got you, I didn’t want to go back.”</p><p>“There is no going back. I told you you’re my companion- my mate. You didn’t like having sex with Bucky Barnes?” B2 asked.</p><p>“Oh baby, I loved it. It’s just I wanted to make love to B2. And apparently, they’re both you, so we're good.” Sam said, wrapping his arms around his neck. He kissed him softly. He could do that now, finally. Bucky kissed him back. </p><p>“Do you want to make love to me, now?” James asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Sam answered. Sam was manhandled until his cheek was against the wall and his pants were ripped away from him. “We need to talk about this, because I was the top in my other relationships.”</p><p>“That is not pertinent to our relationship.”</p><p>“Damn, I forgot to ask Banner about suppressing this wolf thing and don’t think-” Sam closed his eyes as Bucky worked him open. </p><p>Sam forgot to push the issue with Bucky fucking into him from behind, the cyborg’s fingers in his mouth. “Mine. Mine. Mine. Sammy’s mine.”  </p><p>-o0o-</p><p>Banner threw the chemical bomb that knocked the patrons out in the fighting arena. Clint freed all the animals from their cages, and grabbed the Tasmanian devil they were after. Steve knocked the owner out the old fashioned way. Nat cleared out their safe and hooked Stark into the system. Stark destroyed their network and copied all of their contacts to the intergalactic council. Sam, Bucky, Red Wing, and Daisy were tagging any stragglers or henchman trying to get away. </p><p>They cashed in their bounty, celebrated, and did it again and again and again. Until one day, Steve wanted a baby, and Stark let him adopt three and built them a house on J5 near Mrs. Rogers. Clint met a sassy blonde and broke up with Nat and Banner.  They run the hottest crew this side of the Tadpole Galaxy. Banner got clean and Nat went corporate for him. There the power couple nobody ever saw coming. After Daisy died of old age, Bucky wanted a change. Sam and Bucky brought an old hospitality ship, fixed it up real nice, and now run a successful bed and breakfast/animal sanctuary hosting folks from all over the known universe. The occasional Wilson, Barnes, Rogers-Stark, Banner, and Barton is known to stop in every now and again.  </p><p>They grew old, floating amongst the stars. They made the most of what they had, each other, which was everything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank for reading! :-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>